30 Days
by snowxhanyouxqueen
Summary: Drabble challenges. Mainly Inucest. Hilarity, romance, tear jerkers, depressing, etc oneshots ahead.
1. Beginning

**a/n: **_so I found this 30 day challenge on tumblr so i decided i'd do it with my favourite inu boys to keep my brain moving since i've hit more writers block and I want to keep writing no matter what! so even if I don't update a fic, this will be updating too. these drabble things probably wont all fit together and will most likely be mainly AU and modern, but maybe some feudal!inuyasha too :3 enjoy!~_

* * *

**_Beginning_**

* * *

The sunlight began to trickle in through the white curtains, casting a soft glow over the bedroom as midmorning roused the half breed from deep, soundless sleep. He groaned, stretching his limbs out as the blankets constricted him, forcing him to flail like a child throwing a tantrum. Inuyasha sat up and sighed, running a hand through his hair before swinging out of bed to go grab some food.

He stumbled and yawned, making it to the kitchen in record time without falling over, nearly yanking the fridge door off its hinges as he grabbed a pack of bacon. The coffee maker beeped, and he made his way over to grab a mug, pouring it in black and taking a sip.

After downing the bitter beverage, the half breed began to fry the bacon, growling each time the grease and oil splattered his chest and arms. The phone began to ring, and he snarled, leaving his bacon to burn as he went over to pick up the phone.

"Hello?" He snapped, rubbing his eyes.

"Inuyasha?" A feminine voice sounded over the phone, he tone too cheery and a little panicky for the morning.

"Mm…Yeah…Who's this? Why the hell you phoning so early?"

"It's Kagome, you idiot!" The girl shouted, making the half breed pull the phone away for a moment.

"Ugh, well what do you want, you brat!"

"I have some good news and well…bad news…"

"Yeah? And what news is so important that you have to call me so early?"

"It's ten, Inuyasha. Stop being a baby. The good news is that I found you a roommate for a bit to help you with rent."

"I don't need help, but cool, whatever…What's the so called bad news?"

"The guys is um…Your brother…He came into town…apparently he's going to be staying this time and he needed a place to live, and I said I knew a guy and he asked who and when I said it was you he seemed pleased and I don't know if he's going to torture you or something but um yeah. Anyways see you! He'll be there in a few!" Kagome said quickly before hanging up.

"What! No! Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed into the phone just as the bacon began to burn horribly and a hard knock echoed through the apartment.

"No, no, no, no!" He ran over to the door, threw it open and nearly fainted. The tall demon smirked at the surprised face of his tired little brother, tossing his hair before he pushed past him inside.

"Oh my little brother…You keep your place as clean as ever I see…" He mumbled sarcastically. "It's a good thing I'm here isn't it? You seem to be incapable of living on your own…Oh my, is that bacon?"

"Was bacon you ass…" Inuyasha grumbled, running over to the pan to take the poor burned meat off the element.

The demon chuckled and shook his head. The poor bastard looked like he was about to have a stroke, which really that was okay with him. In a way. Well okay it wasn't okay with him but it would be damn funny.

"So let me guess, this room over here is mine? Thank you for keeping it such a mess for me…" Sesshomaru said loudly, walking into his brother's room and throwing his suitcase and bags onto the messy bed.

"What! No! That's my room! Get out of there! You get the guest room, god damnit!" Inuyasha flew into the bedroom in record time, jumping and latching onto the demon's back, making him stumble forward.

"Get off me hanyou!"

"Fat chance! Get out!"

"The only fat thing here is you! How much bacon do you eat? Has it all gone to your ass? Then again you've always been a fat child…"

"SHUT UP!"

The demon smirked and grabbed Inuyasha's wrist, bending forward and throwing the boy off of him and onto the ground. Sesshomaru stared down at the hanyou and was suddenly looking at the bed skirt as the idiot managed to kick his legs out from under him. This looked like it was going to be a good beginning to a great year with the brat.

That was if Inuyasha didn't strangle him in his sleep first.


	2. Accusation

**a/n: **_I should get props for even trying to do a 30 day drabble. as you can see, im already failing xD BUT! no matter how long it takes, i will finish this! I promise! 30 days! 30 words! 30 great inucestuous moments!...just love me god damnit xD_

* * *

_**Accusation**_

* * *

"Inuyasha!"

The hanyou snarled as his blinds were ripped open, the poisonous sun leaking in through the window and attacking his eyes. Rolling over, he tried to hide his head under the plush covers but soon they too were ripped away from him. A pillow was then his last defence, shoving his head deep under one in hopes that this evil being would let him sleep longer and that would help with his screaming hangover.

Of course that was just a far away dream, and soon the pillow was taken from him too. Inuyasha sat up and covered his face, flattening his ears in hopes that it would block out the loud noises.

"Put your damn hands down and stop being a baby!" The hostile voice shouted, the evil being grabbing his arm and yanking out of bed.

"No! Let me sleep! Fuck!" The hanyou whined and pulled on his arm.

He was dragged all the way to the other end of the apartment, a disgusting smell filling his nose.

"Fuck…what is that!?" He snarled, finally freeing himself to see that the evil man was his brother.

"I thought you'd tell me." The demon crossed his arms and pointed at the yellowed bed sheets. "Why the fuck did I wake up practically pissed on this morning, Inuyasha?"

The hanyou smirked and laughed a little, shrugging, "How the fuck should I know?"

"It _smells_ like you, hanyou."

"You smelt it?" His voice was filled with too much amusement at Sesshomaru misfortune and he paid for it as he was knocked down to the ground, the larger body pinning him down hard.

"I couldn't help but smell it when it's everywhere!" The demon hissed, "What did you do after I dragged your drunk ass home!? Why the fuck did you piss all over my bed!"

"It wasn't me! I swear!" The hanyou whined, struggling to get up. "It was the dog!"

The demon stopped and sat up a little, quirking an eyebrow. "The dog?"

"Yes."

"What _dog, _Inuyasha!? The only dogs here are you and me! What fucking dog do you own? The last time I checked you had no pets." Sesshomaru snarled, pressing down on him again.

"I do! I swear!"

The demon snorted and stood up, throwing his hands into the air and walking away.

"I give up. You can clean that shit up, because I'm not touching it!"

The hanyou grumbled and sat up, laughing to himself a little. He got dressed painfully, trying to shield his eyes as much as possible before grabbing his wallet, keys and sunglasses. He snuck out of the house, leaving the demon to stew in his anger with him before returning a few hours later with a fluffy white…thing trotting behind him. He dropped the new leash, dishes and food in the kitchen and then snuck the new dog into Sesshomaru's room, letting him hop onto the bed and forcing him to smell Inuyasha's drunken piss session.

"Bad dog! Bad Moko-Moko! You don't pee on my brother's bed! Bad!" He said loud enough for the demon to hear.

Sesshomaru tip toed over to his room, smiling as he watched his brother blame his new dog on the mess he clearly had made.

Maybe the brat was okay. He had to give him props. Not every man would piss on another's bed out of disgust and hatred only to buy a dog in hopes that he'd be able to keep him as a friend. The demon shook his head and whistled, allowing the dog to come over to him. He pet his head, cooing to the happy critter.

"Bad dog…how dare you suddenly appear and pee on my bed…come on…let's go for a walk…" The demon pat the dogs ass, shooing him over to the door before walking over to Inuyasha. "I can expect this…dog piss will stain…So until we buy new ones I'm bunking with you. You're…dog…is adorable…"

The hanyou blushed and looked away. Bunking with his brother now? Maybe he should have just owned up to not remembering pissing on the sheets and skipped town instead. But honestly? How bad could it be? Now if he wet his bed drunkenly, Sesshomaru would have nowhere to sleep.

"Hey…that's not a bad idea…" He mused to himself.

"What are you plotting hanyou!?"

"Nothing!"


	3. Restless

**a/n:** _i'm sorry these ones are so short, but they're only supposed to be drabbles . i feel bad, but like i dunno. DX I hope you enjoy this!~_

* * *

**_Restless_**

* * *

Inuyasha paced the apartment, his head swimming, racing, moving faster than he wanted it to. He couldn't relax, not with almost coming to closing a very, very important deal with the company worked with, taxes coming up, and the fact that his bills were piling up and he was barely making enough to pay them off.

He sat down on the couch, his leg bouncing as he tried to watch television, hoping it would calm him down.

It didn't.

The hanyou was up and about again, ears pulled back and eyebrows knitted together. His brother slowly emerged from the bedroom they were now forced to share, leaning against the hallway wall. Sesshomaru watched his brother pace, clearly stressed and restless. It was painful to see, and as he did come out to help with rent and for the selfish reason of wanting to be back around his home city again, he wished there was something he could do.

Days passed, and Inuyasha was still unable to relax. Sleeping was near impossible, and he only became more irritable as he received his cable and phone bill, followed by the internet bill. He did know how he was ever going to pay for these things, but he managed to scrape up enough from his savings to pay those essential things off before realizing that left him with no grocery money.

The hanyou growled and slammed his head against his desk. He stilled, for the first time in days the demon was sure that he had finally started to rest, but a loud snarl erupted from the weakening body and that was when Sesshomaru had had enough.

Standing up, he stormed into his own room, grabbed his laptop and then his brothers. Inuyasha sat up, his ears twitching as he glared at the demon sitting down with both computers.

"The hell are you doing!?" He snapped, standing up and walking up behind him, his foot tapping annoyingly.

"Nothing you need to thank me for. Why don't you calm down, bathe for once, and leave me alone?" Came Sesshomaru's reply, just as cold as ever.

The hanyou huffed and threw up his hands, walking away from the demon. He resumed his pacing as his brother managed to transfer a majority of his funds to the younger's bank account, resulting in him successfully paying off the newly appearing bills, and some of his credit card debt.

There, the demon sighed, shutting the laptops down and grabbing his wallet.

"I'm going out. Don't die while I'm gone." He called over his shoulder, receiving absolutely no reply back.

He came back not even an hour later, throwing a wad of cash at his brother's head. Inuyasha snarled and grabbed it, looking down at the bills in his hand.

"The hell is this?" He asked, his voice beginning to soften, but his eyes still narrowed; completely unsure of what this was for.

"That should pay the rent for the next few months, plus a little more for when you need gas for that god awful car you drive, and dog food, and go knows what else you need to survive. How did you ever live without someone with you?" Sesshomaru shook his head and pat the hanyou's back, going off into the master bathroom. "Now I'm going to set up a god damned bath for you and hopefully you can wash the stench of worry and stress off your body."

Inuyasha smirked, shaking the bundle of bills. Sure his brother could be a total asshole, but it was starting to become clear that maybe he was a good person to keep around. Somehow, the hanyou had a feeling that the bastard was going to make his life a little easier. Maybe Kagome was right about having him help. Plus, a bath sounded mighty fine now.


	4. Snowflake

**a/n:** _we take a break from our modern day brothers to give you their past selves. enjoy~ and to the anon guy who told me to check my spelling and grammar i would like him to stare at a computer past 12am and try and even think about editing text. ITS MY LIFE! anyways, the fact is im just too damn lazy and I don't care, and if I did it it would take hours of me rereading all my stories and editing, and then reading it again and editing and as I already did that for my writing class multiple times, i'd rather hire and editor to do it for me, but alas i have no money for that and this is just fanficiton. My level of fucks given does not exceed 0. _

_anyways! back to the DRABBLES!_

* * *

_**Snowflake**_

* * *

Inuyasha's eyes slowly opened, his hand reaching out as he felt something cold touch his hand. He eyed his fist, opening it and looking in his palm, only to see water. Strange, as he was sure he could feel the air shift a lot cooler than usual, meaning it wasn't raining. He sat up a little, noticing tiny white specks drop from the sky, landing in his tree, his hair, on the ground below. He was intrigued, and curiousity may have killed the cat, but he was positive that he was more dog that feline and this was no danger.

He dropped down from the tree, his feet making almost no sound at all, and to his surprise, neither was the forest. It somehow gained and eerie quietness and it was then that he clued in that it was snowing.

The hanyou's eyes brightened and he smiled a little looking up to watch the flakes fall from the sky, dropping on to his face as he started to feel a little calmer.

The longer he stood there, the heavier it became and soon his feet were covered with the frozen water. Inuyasha spun slowly, watching the scenery change seasons before his eyes. He wished he could share this moment with Kagome, watching the snow really was fascinating; and maybe a little romantic too. He could already picture her pulling out the long and thin blankets she called scarves, wrapping one around his neck.

Instead, his shoulders suddenly became heavy and he stumbled forward a little, his knees threatening to buckle under the new weight.

"What the…" He growled, looking over his shoulder only too see nothing but a wall of fluff that smelt quite a lot like…

"Sesshomaru!"

"Hnn?" Came the usual reply from the demon as he glanced over at his flush faced brother.

"What the hell is this!?" The hanyou pointed to the fur and tried to lift it off him, finding it nearly impossible, especially since the demon was now forcing it onto him.

"You aren't wearing shoes, and it's snowing. It's as if you really do have a death wish." Sesshomaru mused, a hint of a smile on his face. "Maybe my assumption was right."

"You're an ass, you know that?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes and looked down at the snow at his feet.

They stood in absolute silence, the snow surrounding them more and more as it rose from the ground. The hanyou shivered slightly, and soon found himself pull closer to the demon, a clawed hand on his waist.

"You should invest in shoes…" Sesshomaru whispered, wrapping his moko-moko tighter around his brother.

"And what do you care?" The hanyou whispered back, clutching the fur tightly.

"I don't…"

The silence resumed until the hanyou stuck out his tongue, catching a flake on it with a smile. The demon shook his head, trying to hide his own smile as he watched the hanyou revert back into a child, at least in his mind. Inuyasha leaned forward catching large snowflakes and small on his tongue and letting them melt.

Sesshomaru waited and waited, watching the hanyou entertain himself before he leaned in close and licked a snowflake right off his brother's tongue.

Inuyasha's cheeks went more red than his clothes and he stared at his brother in shock, waiting for one of them to say something.

The demon made a face and then looked away.

"I don't understand how frozen water can be so delicious and appealing to have it land on your tongue." He said coolly.

"W-what!?"

"Honestly, all I tasted was you. Quite unsatisfying really."

"T-then why the hell did you do that!?" The hanyou screeched.

The demon shrugged and glanced down at his brother.

"I'm the first one to touch your tongue in a long time, aren't I?" He asked with an amused expression.

The hanyou flushed more and sputter nonsense and insults, waving his freezing hands around. The demon would never get over how creative that dog brained idiot was with his words.


	5. Haze

**a/n:** _not going to lie, i have no idea where i was going, what i was doing, and frankly, i dont know what I just wrote. funny, that just fits in with the word LOL_

* * *

_**Haze**_

* * *

What had the hanyou done? Why had he done this to him? This angry, no good scum, eager for attention and unwilling to accept the fact that this Sesshomaru had no interest and dealing with him any longer, had pushed it one last time.

But he couldn't act. No, he stood there completely stunned as the dog stared up with such intensity that he thought he was going to explode.

In fact, Sesshomaru was sure he was going to explode.

He wasn't sure how they had gotten to this point, but all he knew was that he had walked right past the brat, attempting to leave the village before he tried to pick a fight. But it seemed that Inuyasha didn't want to let him go so easily. He followed him, with Kagome squeaking and sputtering behind, though thankfully not for every long, and continued to shout at him.

First it was just a series of "Stop!" and "Get back here!" but it quickly escalated into something much more.

The hanyou was nearly screaming, his whole attitude screaming "Look at me! Look at me! Pay attention and love me love me love me!" Like hell Sesshomaru was going to give in to the little brats antics this time. No way! This demon was done with him! If he wouldn't just fucking die already, he'd just ignore him and hope, that like a mosquito bite or an itch, it would just _go away._

"God damnit, Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha shouted, grabbing the demon's sleeve and yanking hard, turning him around.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened, unprepared for what was to come next.

"Ignore this, you fucking asshole!"

Rough, chapped and bitten lips met soft, perfect ones, and the demon just could not, simply _could not, _believe what was happening.

The hanyou's eyes were closed as he kissed him, but snapped open immediately as he stepped away. His gaze became highly intense again and the demon continued to stand there, bewildered, stuck in a heavy haze as he tried to process _what the hell just happened._

And the long the two stood there, wide eyed and intense, the darker their cheeks became. The hanyou's composure crumbled and his ears flattened, losing their usual twitchy allure. Sesshomaru's eyes threatened to pop out of their sockets, but hell, so did his damn heart. He just…he had no words. He had no explanation or come back or snappy retort to put his brother down.

Nothing.

Zip.

Nada.

Null.

Staring at each other even longer, Inuyasha finally huffed and turned away. His entire body gave away his emotions, the hunched shoulders, the scratching of his ears. He was embarrassed, but hell, _so was Sesshomaru._

"D-don't…don't tell Kagome! Or I swear to god!" Inuyasha whipped around, pointing a finger at his brother. "That's what you get for ignoring me!"

With that he stalked away, soon breaking into a dead run to escape the hazy area they created.

The demon stared, and stared some more, and then finally blinked.

"…Did he kiss me?"


	6. Flame

**a/n:** _one day I'll get back to AU!Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. For now the words screamed our favourite feudal boys, so here you have them. Also I don't know, since i'm in a writing mood, which story i should get to updating first. love in leather or drums. So I need to get my shit together and pick one before I start work xD ALLONS-Y!_

* * *

**_Flame_**

* * *

Sesshomaru had been taught young that flames and fire could mean many things and could be used in a variety of different contexts.

His mother told him a flame could mean love, or hate, depending on the person. It could be associated with a spark of something new, a new beginning, a new end. It was beautiful the way she described it, and when he was young and they would sit in the study in front of the flames he could only hope that one day he'd know what she meant.

His father thought of flames as survival, heat that you needed when you were cold, a way to survive. The Inu no Taisho told his son that fire could destroy things when in trouble, that as a defence it ate everything that could be used to make it bigger and stronger until it was unstoppable. He said that was how a demon should live. That a great demon lord should crush his foes and become the best, even if he's beaten down and in trouble.

Sesshomaru had never really understood either until he met his brother.

When he first saw him all grown up he could see the fire he talked about in him. The way his eyes would almost literally burn into the demon, his determination a wild fire as he struck at him over and over and over again. Anything to protect his honour, anything to make him stronger and worthy of a lord's title.

He then saw what his mother meant when he had begun to protect the miko. The way he looked at her and protected her. It was love, and he knew it, and somehow, somehow it was that that made him envious. It was that love he held for her that made Sesshomaru's blood boil and hate Inuyasha even more.

He wanted that. He wanted to love someone like that. Sure, he found Rin, saved her, protected her, clothed her, all the things anyone would have done for him if he was stranded or near death(at least he hoped they would). It was a different flame, it was love, yes, but it was one he hadn't been taught at all.

So when it was all over and he and Inuyasha finally sat down as brothers outside of the village for some privacy, it finally hit him. That feeling his mother told him about? That flame? He was starting to feel it. It wasn't the flames in front of him that his father had taught him about, no he was feeling this because when he looked at the hanyou he knew he felt it too.

A new beginning.

And love.

But they just sat there, blushing, nervous, out of place. They didn't know how to be civil, they didn't know how to speak like brothers. They continued to just sit in silence before Sesshomaru put all his knowledge into one, searing moment.

"It's cold tonight…" He whispered.

"Yeah…" Inuyasha replied, rubbing his arms a little.

"…Are you cold?"

"A little. It's whatever…I guess…"

The demon took a deep, silent breath, and stood up, walking around the fire and sitting down next to his brother. Inuyasha looked up, his eyes questioning and curious as he watched Sesshomaru wrap his arm and fluffy thingy around him and pulled him close to his side.

"Did your mother ever tell you about flames?" Sesshomaru asked, watching the fire flicker, snaking out and whipping itself at them, trying to fight yet protect.

"Uh…no…What the hell are you getting at?" Inuyasha narrowed his eyes but burrowed closer, pulling the fluff tighter around him as he leaned his head on his brother's shoulder.

"My mother once told me about them…How they can mean a new beginning….or a new end…and how it could be the beginning of love…or the beginning of hate…That it was like an emotion deep within us that grew as you fed it the proper emotions…"

The two sat together as the demon explained the theories to the younger, occasionally looking down to see if he was listening. It took most of the night, and when they finally fell asleep the sun was beginning to rise up over the mountains.

Kagome and Sango decided that the two had been out awfully long, more than usual. Of course they assumed that Sesshomaru had killed Inuyasha, buried his body and ran away into the night, but neither had heard any fighting, in fact….no one did. And when they found the two laying on the ground, face to face, the older's arm wrapped around his younger brother protectively, neither knew what to do or say or think.

Neither would have ever guessed that the flames last night burned not of hatred or survival.

But of something much more forbidden.


	7. Formal

**a/n:** _I saw the word formal and I immediately thought of highschool xD Senior Formal was like the one dance i was looking forward too and instead of it being awesome I got called a bitch for not wanting to date my date who wasn't being very date like who asked my ride if she needed a ride, but not me. so like you know, no thanks. so I thought of this xD you get highschool!inu brothers! You should thank me. in fact, you should build a statue of me in your front lawn out of toilet paper. but you know...only if you want to ."_

* * *

_**Formal**_

* * *

"_Senior Formal is only two weeks away! Tickets are available in the cafeteria at lunch and in front of the office after school. Get your tickets now before its tooooo late!"_

The announcement clicked off, a series of groans and complaints exited from the male body, though drowned out easily by the squealing girls of the school. Every class was the same. The boys dreaded having to pick a girl if they didn't have a girlfriend, which if they did, god bless their poor souls, and the idea of the girls asking _them._

And of course there were two particular men that the female population wanted to get their hands on. The problem was that they were notorious for going solo, or not at all. Most likely because they were brothers, and it was easier to just stay home where they could successfully finish their fights and not at the dance where tables could be broken and they could get kicked out. Of course, that didn't mean that when they didn't go, they didn't wreak havoc on each other, pranking and purposely trying to provoke each other until one gave up and left.

The inuhanyou snorted at the announcement and brought his feet down from his desk, a smirk on his face. This year he hoped that he didn't get asked out at all. There was only really one girl he'd consider and she was his best friend's girlfriend. That was just screaming for trouble right there, and his little troublemaker mind wanted nothing more than to eat the poor girl out and make her question all her life choices.

Even more so he wanted to see how much they could pray in the girl's bathroom.

But never the less, this year he was unprepared for what his friends would do to him.

The three friends gathered out in the smoke pit after school, Inuyasha now on his sixth smoke, Miroku refusing to give in to the peer pressure, and Koga working on one with a cough.

"You're a bunch of pansies, you know that? It's a fucking fag, learn to smoke it, mangy wolf." The hanyou took a long drag and tilted his head back, letting out the fumes.

"Hey, watch you're mouth, cur!" The wolf snapped, hacking a little as he inhaled more of the cancer stick. "Not all of us are as evil and immune as you. Give me a break!"

"Whatever, pussy."

Miroku rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, nodding his head towards the tall figure walking towards him.

"Inuyasha, isn't that you're handsomely douchey brother over there?" He asked, glancing over at Koga, winking.

"Yeah, what of it?" The hanyou flicked the ashes off the end before placing the smoke back to his lips.

"I dare you to go against the odds, to disturb the balance of the world, swim against the current, go where no man has gone before…" The human waved his arms around dramatically and received a hard smack upside his head.

"Spit it out, dumbass. What the fuck are you preaching about now?" Inuyasha growled, his golden eyes stealing a glance at the demon who approached.

"I dare you to ask your brother to the senior dance!"

The hanyou's mouth dropped open, the cigarette falling from his hand. Did he just get dared to ask his own flesh and blood on a date? Mind you they were only half brothers, but like they had the same dad! How the hell was he going to make it out alive in this?!

"You're insane. You want me dead, that's what you want. You want him to rip me to shreds so you can have my video game collection. Well you can't have it, because you're a horrible person. On the horrible person test you scored above average. That is how horrible you are for daring me to basically lose my life."

"Oh come on Inuyasha!" Koga laughed, patting his friend's back. "Imagine the looks of all the girls when the two hottest guys in school end up going together."

"If! IF we go together! Great this is going to be an awkward ride home…" The hanyou grumbled, stomping out his wasted cig and pushing past his friends and towards his brother. "Fuck you guys later…assholes…"

The two inus walked silently up the path, past the smoke pit and towards the parked car on the side of the street, opening the back doors and climbing in to their father yapping away on his Bluetooth, having given up on the whole "how was your day" reel after he received too many grunts for replies.

"Oi, asshole…" The hanyou whispered, looking at his brother. "Can I ask you something?"

"If it's why my cock is bigger than yours, you can shove it up your ass. It's not my problem if your mother came from a line of inadequate men." Sesshomaru said coolly, turning his gaze to his window.

Inuyasha groaned and rolled his eyes, turning to his own window. He'd ask again later.

* * *

As the sun set and Sesshomaru had retreated to his room to study or masturbate or god knows what in his room, Inuyasha paced his own, consulting his playboy and band posters for guidance. He didn't know how to go about asking his brother to the senior formal, but it had to be in a way that he wouldn't end up screaming out of the demon's room for his daddy.

Growling to himself, he threw up his hands and stormed out of his room, down the hall, and burst into the older brother's bedroom.

"Hey! You! Asshole!" He shouted, pointing his finger at the demon who was lounging on his bed, surrounded by textbooks.

His heart pounded in his chest as Sesshomaru took off his glasses and looked at him with raised eyebrows. He had his undivided attention, now to just go in for the kill and hope he didn't become the kill.

"I want to go to the dance with you, so you better fucking go with me! Okay?!" He growled, his eyes staring at his brother intensely.

Sesshomaru blinked at his brother, "Okay."

"O-Oooo….w-what?" The hanyou's jaw slackened again.

"I'll go with you. As long as you sneak me a beer from the fridge. I think I'll need a bit of a buzz when I return these 200 voicemails from the senior girls…"

"I don't get you…I don't….but awesome…fine…beer. Okay. Beer. But I want to listen to these voicemails with you. 200 girls!? Honestly how is that possible!?" He threw up his hands again and walked out into the hall, heading for the kitchen.

"Fine! But you aren't allowed to smoke in here!"

"Shove it where the sun don't shine! Remember at the end of the night, the couples have to kiss so you bets be betting you're getting a mouth full of ash in two weeks!"

The demon paled and looked away. God damn his fucked up life. Now…how was he going to explain to his father that he had a date…and it was his own brother? Maybe he wouldn't say anything. Best not to reveal your brand new incestuous thoughts to your old man.


	8. Companion

**a/n:** _well this is a depressing one. spoiler alert. not really. we all needed a less humourous one. anyways, this will be the only upload for the weekend. I have a con i'm attending from friday to sunday so I'll be a little too busy to update love in leather or this one xD I have the link to my blog though and there I'll be uploading cosplay pictures and updates of what happened. This will be the biggest con i'll be attending and it's also my dream con! Maybe i'll find my sesshomaru there (i'm going as Inuyasha) ^/u/^ wish me luck you guys~! updates will resume next week since I don't have many shifts3_

* * *

**_Companion_**

* * *

Sesshomaru lounged across the couch, beer in hand, dog on the floor in front of him. So far things had been okay in Inuyasha's apartment, despite the brotherly quarrels, it was like paradise. They took turns making meals, they settled the bedroom issue (finally), and they managed to take okay care of their new pet.

He flicked through the channels, trying to concentrate on the sitcom laughs and movie gun shots and not the eerily quiet apartment. Where had the hanyou gone anyway? It seemed like he was growing more and more reclusive and it was starting to freak the demon out. His once explosive brother had gone silent and ghost like. He honestly couldn't remember the last time he actually ate without throwing out ninety percent of his dish into the garbage before shutting himself away.

Groaning, Sesshomaru sat up, scratching Moko-moko behind his ears before walking over to the hanyou's bedroom. He knocked softly and let himself in to the pitch black room.

Squinting, he let his eyes adjust to the dark before he took in the scene. Pictures and letters were scattered around the floor and on the bed, where in the centre laid the lump he called a brother. The demon snuck further in, creeping over to the bed where he picked up a couple of the letters he saw and scanned through them.

_My son, It seems the doctors have found another tumour, they told me not to panic, that the radiation would help…_

_ My son, you visit last month made me the happiest I have ever been. To see you're smiling face walk into my room gives me hope that we'll make it through this…_

_ Your father came to visit, son. He said you were becoming more tired lately and I wanted you to know that you shouldn't worry. You're mother is on the road to recovery…_

_ Inuyasha, I know you're upset and I know that with each letter I write to you, you make up in more visits. I know you heard the doctors. I also know you can smell the cancer as it spreads through my body…_

_ My son, you have nothing to worry about. The doctors said they needed to put me through radiation again, that hopefully they'll be able to stall the cancer but I don't think I have much longer and I would love to see you one last time…_

_ Inuyasha, if you received this letter it's because I haven't made it…_

Sesshomaru dropped the letters and hurried from the room, checking his planner to see what day it was. Scanning through, flipping pages he slammed the book down on his desk. He should have known. Of course it would be the anniversary of his mother's death today. So what was the cur doing in bed? Determined to get the boy out of the house, he stormed back into the room. He threw open the curtains and then went to the hanyou's closet, yanking out the most casual, yet formal, attire he could and then shook the beast awake.

Inuyasha made no sound of protest, and just rubbed his eyes, looking away.

"Get dressed. I'll meet you downstairs in the lobby in half an hour." The demon said and then walked out, grabbing his wallet and keys.

In half an hour he came back, the hanyou just walking out of the elevator, head down with tired eyes focused on his feet. The demon sighed and grabbed his brother's arm, a bouquet of lilies in his other hand as he walked outside to his car. Sesshomaru made quick work of buckling his suddenly comatose brother and drove off to the cemetery.

The demon had been at the funeral, and it was one of the most awful experiences he had ever been through. To see his father and his own mother crying, along with the hanyou screaming as if he was about to die as well, was the hardest thing to witness. Inuyasha loved that woman more than anyone, and it seemed like everyone else did too. She adored her boy, and suddenly he was left with no one. It was no wonder he was failing to pay his rent and why Kagome had called him out of the blue, begging for him to come back.

Maybe a year wasn't enough time to heal at all.

Leading the hanyou out into the rows of graves, he could feel the tension and anxiety build as he held his head up. They stopped in front a small headstone, Izayoi Taisho engraved beautiful on the black rock. Inuyasha bit back a sob as he watched his brother step forward and place the lilies in the flower slot. The air shifted and all Sesshomaru could smell were tears as he looked down to see the hanyou shaking and tearing up silently.

"W..Why did you take me? You could have stayed home…stayed away….why didn't you?" The voice of his brother snapped him out of his trance, making him look away.

"No one should go alone to visit a loved one passed…" He whispered in reply.

The hanyou looked up, cheeks tear stained and eyes narrowed, as if that would keep them inside.

"Thank you."

The demon turned and grabbed the boy up into his arms, the hanyou instantly crumbling down as he held him. It was moments like these when Sesshomaru wished that he could have done something. He always did preferred his grumpy brother over his broken one.

But he had done something. He gave him a companion to help him make it through.


	9. Move

**a/n:** _I AM ALIVE! so an update on life? i have moved and i got a computer that i now need to pay off :/ in con terms it was amazing, and I'm ready to get back to writing since I am tired of only having my phone to work with! so we will start small and updat 30 days more, and i will work on updating LIL before I start anything new okay? okay! have some almost yaoi~_

* * *

**_Move_**

* * *

Inuyasha stood arms crossed and brow furrowed, his ears pulled back with anger as blocked the demon from moving freely through the apartment. Sesshomaru narrowed his golden eyes and took a deep breath. The hanyou had become increasingly difficult to deal with and he was on his last nerve. The demon breathed out through his nose and then finally spoke.

"Move." He commanded, his voice clearly indicating that he wasn't playing around.

"No."

"Move. Now."

Then came the challenge. Sesshomaru was not one to turn down such a challenge as it meant he got to pummel the little brat and show him who was boss. Well he was the real boss now. He was paying the bills, he was providing for the hanyou whose money seemed to go to the most retarded things. Ramen, four thousand useless channels he never watched, data plans he didn't need on his phone, food that would one day kill him, and video games he stopped playing after a week. Oh yes, the demon was ready to show him who his daddy was.

"Make me." Snarled the hanyou, and the demon smirked.

"_Gladly." _He purred and took one step forward that made the hanyou screech and high tail it out of the room. But Sesshomaru wasn't a fool, oh no, he was a smart daiyoukai and he was going to teach the fool a lesson.

He was going to teach him how fast his brother was.

The hanyou grunted as he was tackled as quickly as he had turned his back and began to squirm, clawing at the carpet to get away. Inuyasha whimpered, biting his lip as the demon above him slid his hand down his side and then flipped him over to his back. He gasped, his hands pinned down suddenly by his head. He bucked, and was rewarded with his brother pressing his hips against his to keep him still. He blushed deeply, honey eyes flickering around as he watched the demon's snow-white hair cascade around him like a waterfall, creating a curtain that blocked his view. He could only see his face.

And he had a beautiful face, one that he was always jealous of because of those high status demon marks, and those piercing yellow eyes that made his look like they belonged to a doe. Inuyasha grunted and tried to get up, but as always he was stuck. He thumped his head back down and sighed.

"I told you to move. You didn't." The demon snarled, displaying his fangs like a white human would display his cock. Bastard.

"Yeah? And what of it?" The hanyou spat back.

"I needed to get by you and you were stubborn...I had to make you get out of my way."

"It looks like you failed."

Sesshomaru raised a thin black eyebrow and seemed to huff a little in confusion.

"You pinned me down...So techincally I'm still in your way..." Inuyasha whispered, closing his eyes just a little, smirking.

"Maybe now I want you in my way..." The demon seemed to purr. The sound made Inuyasha shudder.

Their faces seemed to only get closer, the demon's eyes closing as he parted his lips. They were mere millimetres away from touching soft lips when the hanyou simply moved his burning face to the side. Rejected, the demon got up silently.

"At least I had you running...That was movement enough..." He whispered, walking away and making Inuyasha realize that things may have gotten extremely awkward in his home now.


	10. Silver

**a/n: **_uh oh you boys are in such big trouble but thats okay because everyone loves inusess. maybe except your parents. had this idea last night but felt like i should just wait until morning since i REALLY needed a break and wanted to read Game of Thrones. Then proceeded to have the fandom serve me my ass(at least try to) and got all butt hurt over my commentary. luckily sleep cures all except for my aching mouth, so have some more almost yaoi._

* * *

**_Silver_**

* * *

Inuyasha couldn't sleep. No, he couldn't because all he could think of was Sesshomaru. And not just him in general, but his hair. It was beautiful, lusterous, silky and shiny, and all the good things that made the hanyou want to bury his face into the tresses and breathe in deep. He sometimes suspected that he smelt like a forest, or even better, a brewing storm. Electric and wild, despite his calm nature.

So he paced, and he would wander the apartment at night and sometimes sneak into the demon's room where their dog laid at the end of the bed. Moko-Moko had favoured Sesshomaru about a month after he had bought him, the little traitor. Inuyasha sucked in a breath and tried to be quiet, tip-toeing over to the side of the bed where Sesshomaru was facing out. He stopped and listened before bending down a little to be at face height.

The demon looked strangely innocent and serene when he slept, at least tonight. He had slept in the same bed with him and often couldn't sleep with the intense heat the demon produced, along with the anger he held for the situation at that time. But things were different, they were always different after the incident a few weeks before when they had nearly kissed. And now Inuyasha's heart beat quickened when his brother spoke, or walked, or did anything around him. Even the thought of him showering had his face burning.

Pushing back the demon's bangs, Inuyasha smiled at the feeling of the silvery tresses that he combed through. They were silky, like the sheets on the bed, and they shone slightly in the moonlight that bled through the curtains and blinds. He continued to brush through Sesshomaru's hair, smiling to himself before he stopped. The demon stirred and moaned softly, pushing into his hand before settling down again. Inuyasha exhaled softly and stood, making his way to the other side of bed and crawling under the covers.

He pressed his chest against the demon's naked, muscled back and wrapped his tanned arms around him. The demon pushed back, wiggling just slightly to get more comfortable against the hanyou behind him. Pale hands rested over his own and he smiled, breathing deep and soft as he pressed his face into the billowing tresses before him.

When the morning sunlight began to cast it's orange glow into the demon's room, Sesshomaru was instantlu roused from his slumber. He slowly opened heavy, marked eyelids and sighed, feeling a little cold. Looking around, the dog that slept in his room was clawing and whining at the door, wanting out. He groaned and got up, opening the door for him to run out and paused.

He never shut his door at night.

Golden eyes looked around his room and the apartment, wondering if maybe Inuyasha had come in to look for something but found the hanyou's room door shut as well. He peaked inside, finding the hanyou asleep in his own bed, tossing a little which meant he would rise soon. Sesshomaru gently shut the door before returning to his own chambers.

The bed was a lot messier than it usually was when he awoke and it was then that he realized why. The demon glanced at his door again and smiled to himself, placing a hand over his chest. His silver hair fell in his face and he began to chuckled, shaking his head wildly to make his hair move away from his face and in total disbelief.

Things had really gotten strange in the Taisho boy's home.


	11. Prepared

**a/n:** _I AM DETERMINED TO ACTUALLY TRY AND DO WHAT THE CHALLENGE WANTS instead of sitting here like a bum trying to find inspiration and doing these whenever i damn well please._

_which we all know i'll go with the latter anyway._

* * *

_**Prepared**_

* * *

Sesshomaru had prepared for this his whole life.

Well, maybe not the whole of it, but a good portion of it after his father had died. He was dressed in his finest silks, his kimono white with beautiful floral patterns he preferred. His mother had always said the prettiest flowers are the deadliest, and that was what he wanted to prove. So what if he looked queer and like a woman? Any man or demon who would dare call him such would meet their end quickly. That is if he didn't feel like making a fool of them first.

So he walked briskly to the high walls that gaurded the castle, looking up with a smirk. The human's thought walls would protect them, but he could easily jump this wall blind. He hopped up and over, handing softly and silently, looking around to make sure that no one saw him.

He padded as silently as he could in his boots over the dirt and then began to move slower as he climbed up onto the wooden walk ways. He followed the scent he remembered and caught a new scent along the way before he heard childish laughter. The young demon lord quirked an eyebrow and followed the high, sweet sound, finding himself at a set of doors.

Sesshomaru slolwy pried them open and found the room empty. He made an entry big enough for him and his armour and walked to the end of the room where he found another door. The laughter was louder now and opening this entrance he found not the beautiful human woman whom he wanted to speak with, but her vile offspring galivanting around the courtyard.

The child was alone, of course he was since no human or demon would ever love a hanyou, yet he was as happy as could be as he chased a monarch butterfly around and around before falling to the ground in a fit of giggles. Sesshomaru's breath hitched, wondering how a spawn of a demon and human could fall and not cry from being hurt. He had heard that hanyou's could be too human for their own good, but he seemed strong and loving and perfectly demon in everyway.

He wore their father's robes of the fire rat which complimented his billowing, poofy white hair. Atop his head stood two droopy ears, a little to big for his body thus far, but Sesshomaru knew well that any son of the General Inu no Taisho would grow to fit the looks of a soldier. His eyes were honey gold, vibrant and full of life as he rolled in the grass and laid on his stomach, upturning dirt with broken claws, which he then made little mounds. He hopped up to his feet and threw his hands up into the air, roaring pathetically before stomping on his grotesque creations.

"Eeee! Save me!" He squealed in a high pitched voice, holding up a rock in his hand as he made a very good battle pose with his other hand, his claws ready to slice nothing but air.

"NEVARRRR!" He shouted deeply, snarling as he threw the rock onto the ground and began to run around with his hands flying behind him. "I am the great Lord Inuyasha! And you peasants are not worthy of my...my...uhhh."

The child stopped and hung his head, scratching his ear before kicking a rock away with his bare foot.

"Who am I kidding?" He sighed, his whole body moving with it. "I'm just stupid..." He mumbled and waddled over to the tree that lay in the centre of the yard, sitting down against the trunk.

"No son of the Great Inu no Taisho is stupid!"

Inuyasha's ears perked up and his stared at the prissy looking boy that now stared right back at him. WIth his flowery kimono, long hair and marks, the hanyou could have sworn a woman stood before him, but as the demon stormed up to him, he knew better than to assume and scrambled to his feet, trying to run off.

"Oh no you don't!" Sesshomaru snarled, grabbing the boy by the scruff of his haori and held him up. "You may be hanyou but the blood of a great demon flows through you! You dare be pathetic in his name?"

"You're pathhhh...pathitac...pathe..."

"Pa-the-tic..." The demon sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah! That's what you are!" The hanyou pointed a claw at the demon and began to thrash. "Picking on hanyous! You're no better than everyone else!"

"Oh really!?" The demon snarled, and the hanyou snarled right back.

Sesshomaru growled as the hanyou boy managed to wriggle out of his hold, and took chase. They chased one another around and around the courtyard until they both disappeared from sight. The demon floated above, his Moko-moko keeping him afloat as he poured his youki into it. He had no idea where the little brat had gone, but now he was gone and he hadn't finished scolding him. He descended back to the ground and looked around, turning his face up to the tree where he got a face full of apple.

The hanyou giggled and held his belly as he grabbed another apple from his perch in the tree. The demon snarled and wiped his face off, glaring at the boy.

"You will pay for that, hanyou." He said in a low, threatening voice.

"Oh yeah?" Inuyasha smirked, lifting his chin just slightly. Oh my, was he ever in for a beating when Sesshomaru got to him.

"Why don't you come down here and I'll show you how." The demon smiled, something he rarely did. Something he only did when he intended to be very, very bad.

The hanyou, instead of gracefully coming down, flew at the demon's face and latched on. He beat the apple on the demon's head and the demon in turn tried to pry the vile thing from his body. He eventually ripped the boy off, claw marks, dirt and bruises on both their faces. Sesshomaru held his bastard brother by his hair, making Inuyasha cry out and sob, whapping at the demon's hand to let him go while he held strong to the brusied apple in his hand.

"What in the name of the gods is going on!?" A female voice screamed,forcing both dog's to look at the woman they had both been secretly wanting to see.

"Mommy!" The hanyou shouted and dropped his apple, the demon gently setting the boy down. The booy scrambled up to his mother and hugged her leg.

"Sesshomaru?" She whispered, kind eyes falling on him. She took a step forward as best she could with the seven layers of her kimono and her son dragging along with her. "I...You're...Wait!"

Sesshomaru turned and ran, jumping and flying out of the castle courtyard, his eyes wide with fright. The hanyou and woman watched the demon boy fly off and Inuyasha turned to his mother, tugging her kimono.

"He looks like a pretty princess." He whispered to his mother, but it was like a shout and a slap in the face for the young lord.

Maybe he was prepared to speak with his father's mistress, but he would never be prepared to have the sibling he always wanted in his life.

Especially after calling him a pretty princess.


	12. Knowledge

**a/n: **_man i fail at this challenge. so time to stop treating it like a challenge! oh well, like...i did try, but im one of those people who hits writers block so quickly like...i need a full slap and a brick to the face to actually get a good idea to write out for this. BUT, i will finish this, even if it takes me forever, no matter how many projects i have! I'll get all 30 words done!_

* * *

_**Knowledge**_

* * *

Sesshomaru had been in the house all day. The dog was at his feet, panting softly, smiling, his tongue hanging out and his ears all perked and groomed. He had been cleaning them for what felt like hours, and he was almost compelled to join the damn dog and clean himself the same way. But such animal behaviour was beneath him. He would have done it if times were different, if he was in some old time when demons ran the earth and they knew they're strength and power. Times were different now, and Sesshomaru wasn't want to lick his foot and shove it in his own pointed ear. No way, that was something for actual dogs.

The problem though, wasn't that he was bored enough to start chewing his own toe nails and then let the dog and him engage in a grooming session, but it was that he had seen Inuyasha once that day. Sure, things had been strange in the house lately, and they couldn't look at each other without stumbling over words and tables, literally, but avoiding Sesshomaru was a little far.

At least in his mind it was.

The hanyou was always around normally, in fact there wasn't a moment he wasn't chattering and moving around the apartment, or coming home late, slamming doors and cupboards. It was just so odd to see Inuyasha rush out of his room, grab a box of crackers and the disappear for hours without even leaving his room to grab more food or anything. Normally Inuyasha would just go out and not be seen, but he had mentioned that Kagome was out of town with her mom, and that he wouldn't be leaving the house for visits for a while, but was hiding in his room neccessary?

Who knew if the poor thing was even alive in there. He hadn't even heard a toilet flush or a tap run in hours. Sesshomaru didn't like being in the dark about things, he liked to know things, he liked to have knowledge of what was happening in the places he was. Being left out of information wasn't his thing, even if he seemed like he didn't give a shit, he knew knowing was better than not. So he wanted to know what was going on in that room, and he wanted to know it now.

Getting up, looking out the window and at his watch to find out how late it was now, he headed over to Inuyasha's room and knocked. He could hear someone rustle or move or something in the room, but no one came to the door. It wasn't like the hanyou had a lock, but it was just plain rude to burst into someone's room. Hell, even he hated it during his childhood when his father would just waltz in like privacy was an earned thing in his house and Sesshomaru hadn't earned it yet.

Sesshomaru knocked again, louder this time, hoping that the brat would say something, anything.

"Inuyasha?" He called, knocking again and again, "You haven't eaten in hours, will you get out here so we can maybe go pick something up? Unless you want to starve, I suggest you come to the door.."

"I'm not hungry. Just go away, okay?" Inuyasha said back, not moving to answer the door.

Stepping back, Sesshomaru placed a hand on his hip and pushed his bangs back, scratching his scalp. He was honestly worried. Inuyasha was always a little weird, with the anniversary of his mother's death and his fiancial issues, but this was different. This time the demon knew there was really something wrong. He knocked again and put his hand on the doorknob. "Inuyasha, you need to open this door, or I'm going to open it."

"No! Why won't you go away, Sesshomaru? Like, for fuck sake, this is my apartment, just leave me alone!" The hanyou cried, the sound of him tripping over himself and the bed reaching Sesshomaru's ears. He heard and felt him slamm into the door, holding it closed and say, "Can you please just go? I'm fine. Just...I'll eat tomorrow."

"No..." Sesshomaru shook his head, "No, you're eating now. I'm fucking worried, now let me in!"

The demon twisted the knob and pushed, barely feeling resistance even though he knew well that Inuyasha was pushing back. He managed to get the door open, the hanyou falling backwards and grunting as he hit the floor. Yellow eyes adjusted to the dark and widened at the sight on the floor.

Shinning in the city lights, no moon to cast any more light than what was created by man, black hair billowed around the hanyou, waving and framing his tanned face perfectly. Dark eyes looked up, equally wide, yet more fearful, and stared the demon down as Inuyasha slowly crawled backwards. Sesshomaru stood still, not knowing how to react or act, not knowing what he should do. Inuyasha was human, and he never knew that...well...he never was really overly knowledgable about hanyou's and their cycles. This was just another one of those things that he wished he had knowledge on, or any knowledge on to help. But he couldn't help, not with this, not with Inuyasha's demonic powers being stripped away for a moonless night, starving him and keeping him hidden.

"I...I didn't know..." He whisepered, narrowing his eyes and lowering his gaze.

"Please go..." He heard the human whispered, now backed up against the bed.

"I can't...not now...I...I want to know..."

"What is there to tell?" Inuyasha smiled sadly and shrugged, "It's like a curse...it's something I don't like people knowing...Every night like this I normally go see Kagome, but she's out of town. Her and her family are the only ones who know...Well except..."

"For your mother...and our father." Sesshomaru finished, "It's understandable...they are your parents. They would have known before you."

"Yeah...Keh...I just...It fucking freaks me out...And you being demon...well you could hurt me, and I don't need that now. I don't heal fast like this."

"Of course..." The demon whispered.

They stood and sat in silence for a while longer before Sesshomaru entered the room and sat next to his brother. He knocked his head against his, whistling for the dog, who soon trotted in with a smile, licking his muzzle as he layed across their laps.

"...Can I watch?"

Inuyasha looked up at the demon and nodded, mindlessly petting the dog who eventually was lulled asleep by the affection from his owners.

It seemed like together they managed to pass the time until the sun began to bounce off the glass of the surrounding buildings. The light entered the hanyou's room, and his hair shimmered and started to fade to grey, his ears momentarily pointy like his brother's until they began to grow white like his hair and move up the side of his head. Dark eyes yellowed, and fangs and claws regrew, soon freeing Inuyasha from his nightmarish form.

The demon smiled and poked one of the furry apendages a top Inuyasha's head. "I much like these better than your human ears...though I can't say that you should be fearful of that other form. You're still equally appealing and a total drama queen. There is no difference whether you have white or black hair. You're still a dumbass."

They both chuckled and the demon found his lips quickly pecked, the hanyou leaving the room quickly into the kitchen. Sesshomaru touched his lips and looked down at the dog, who was rousing itself from sleep, yawning and getting up to lick the demon's face.

Sesshomaru looked out the door, watching Inuyasha grab out bacon and other breakfast foods to fry, and shook his head. He had gained so much knowledge that night, both secrets, both equally fascinating. Who knew his brother felt so strongly.


	13. Denial

**a/n:** _double upload tonight because i feel bad for sucking. so now you have two things to read~ I'm going to try and work on LIL and plot out part one of the TRoD sequel soon. so keep an eye out for more. I'm trying ;_;_

* * *

**_Denial_**

* * *

"Inuyasha, we need to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about, Sesshomaru. Look, are you going to stalk me around my own damn apartment, or are you going to let me take the damn dog for a walk? The stupid thing has been scratching at the door all morning, and you're standing there saying we need to talk. What is so damn important that the poor dog has to be denied his daily piss?"

Sesshomaru sighed and rubbed his forehead. He had been wanting to talk to Inuyasha about the kiss all week, and hear he was acting as if nothing happened. He talked to him like usual, and he hung around, and he just acted like he never kissed his damn older brother and never turned human. It was one thing to say that you didn't want to talk about it, that it shouldn't have happened, but standing there, around a man who knew your feelings, who had started to feel something himself and act as if you never made the first move...The demon just couldn't stand that!

"Inuyasha, the other night you kissed me, that's what is so important."

"I never kissed you. Shut up, that's incest, and even if it was like brotherly, I'd be washing my mouth out right now. Just ew, Sesshomaru." The hanyou gave him a half hearted disgusted look, the stench of denial practically steaming off his skin.

"You're lying. You know damn well what you did. You know damn well what we're feeling, and I want to talk about this instead of dancing around the issue."

"I didn't kiss you! God damnit, Sesshomaru, do you want me to? Is this some twisted fantasy?"

"No, it's me and you, and the weird things that keep happening between us whenever we're trying to do anything around this fucking place. You kissed me, and I can't deny that I liked it, like you can't deny that you did it!"

Inuyasha blinked, looking away as his ears twitched, swiveling back and forth, showing that he was willing to listen.

"You can't just stand there in front of me and deny that you have been sneaking into my bed almost every night, holding me and making me hold you before it's morning and you slip away. You've been at this for weeks. I have a pretty damn good idea of what this is. I just want to hear it from you."

The hanyou shook his head, "I don't know what you're even talking about. Did you hit your head thi s morning?"

"No," The demon growled, "I did not. I woke up this morning and decided we needed to talk about this because I'm sick of doing nothing about it."

"Nothing happened..."

"Stop it, Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru snarled, storming forward and shooing the dog away so he could grab the hanyou tightly and force him to look at him. "Why don't you look me in the eye and tell me what you're saying. If you're going to deny such simple emotions...such...a...a topic that should be talked through with honesty, then I want you to do it while you look me in the eye. Look at me and tell me you never kissed me and that you have grown feelings for me."

Inuyasha looked at him, shaking a little, and shook his head. "N...nothing happened..." He whispered.

The demon let the hanyou go, whistled for the dog, and shut himself in his room. The damn hanyou knew well what this all was and yet he wanted to sit there and deny it. What good would it do to not say something, anything, about the growing feelings between them? Sesshomaru was starting to regret coming home. All he wanted to do was work in his home city, to try, even though the idea was clearly planted in his head by his father, to mend his relationship with his half brother. Instead he was stuck with confusing feelings, feelings he shouldn't have for not only another man, but his younger brother of all people, and said brother couldn't even grow a damn pair to talk to him about it.

He heard the hanyou shift a little at the door, sniffling just a little before grunting and grumbling. He leashed up the dog and left quickly, slamming the door hard. The demon reemerged not long after that and went to the kitchen, pulling out a beer from the fridge. Cracking it open, he took a sip and leaned over the counter, putting his head in his hands.

Why did his brother's denial of the kiss hurt so much?


	14. Wind

**a/n: **_I tried, therefore i deserve a metal. Like that comic sans star, because I'm pretty sure I failed this one. But I've lacked a lot of inspiration lately, maybe it's the shitty fandom over on tumblr, or the fact that the series really coming to an end now, but you know, i gotta just plow through the best I can. Enjoy this...short...fluffy...whatever it is?~_

* * *

**_Wind_**

* * *

_"I am the free wind..."_

Sesshomaru was aware that she never said the words out loud, but he was aware that she was glad to have her freedom. From the way she smiled at him, the way she perked up knowing he had come because it was her blood that he smelt, he just knew.

Kagura was the wind, being a wind sorceress and the incarnation of Naraku, it was evident that he put all the demonic energy of some wind creature into her, obviously not needing the power that she then possessed. Which was a shame, since she was quite strong, even rendering his brother incapable of using the wind scar at first. She was strong, and she was gone now, and the only reminder that the demon had that she truly existed was the wind itself.

Sometimes, instead of walking, he would fly. Three years later and he still would leave Jaken behind to take a moment to remember her. The way she had tried to use him, the way she slowly developed feelings for him, all of it. He remembered her smile and the scent of her blood, and it made him smile, just a little though. But there were moments when her wind was stronger, when it was obvious that she was watching him and guiding him to make the right choices and to not be a total fool. Those moments were normally when he came to the village and would walk with his brother occasionally.

The walks they had were not that common, but sometimes it was nice to pretend to not get along, escape, and then meet up to "hang out" as Inuyasha would say. And it was nice, very nice really, and it made Sesshomaru feel at peace knowing that they were both slightly over all the trouble of the past. Sometimes they would fight, and when an insult would start to slip from his lips, the wind would pick up and blow his hair into his face, and Inuyasha would smirk and look around them.

"She doesn't like it when you insult me." He chuckled.

"I don't know what you're talking about," The demon snarled, trying to move his hair back into place, not even noticing that Inuyasha was closer now, his claws racking through his hair to set it back into place, "The wind is such a pain..."

"Kagura, I just kind of figured that she was still around. She keeps stopping you from verbally kicking my ass."

"Fool, she's dead. That bit-" He was cut off once more by the wind blowing back into his face. Sesshomaru looked up and glared, silently wishing her to bug off, "She is more of a pain that you are, Inuyasha. How did you figure out she was still here?"

"Well ever since we've been hanging out, every time you try to insult me the wind has really picked up, even on days there is no wind. I'm not as stupid as you all think I am." Inuyasha crossed his arms, but the smirk on his face grew into a smile. A smile for him.

Sesshomaru blinked, stopped fixing his hair and then glowered, "I don't think you're stupid...I think you're completely dense, brother."

"Well, I'm not dense either. You're more dense than I could ever be," He chuckled, "You can't even figure the simplest things, Sesshomaru. Kind of surprised you haven't slit my throat yet, but then I remember you're a moron."

"What was that, hany-!" The wind blew again and all the demon could hear was the hanyou's laughter and it was then that it hit him, at least a little. The way Inuyasha seemed to be more relaxed around him, the way he genuinely laughed at and with him, and hadn't he fixed his hair? Brushed it out of his face?

"I swear, if you don't figure it all out sooner or later, I'm going to wonder if you're missing something up there." The hanyou tapped his own head and grinned, his ears wiggling with amusement.

"One day, the wind will blow to shut your mouth, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru frowned and walked towards his brother, pushing him along, "Now let's continue our walk so I can leave in peace."

"Meh, whatever you say, but you and I both know you enjoy these more than you let on."

_True, brother, very true, but until the wind leaves me alone, there is no chance in hell that I will admit that._

The wind picked up just a little, lifting the hanyou's hair enough to have it fly towards the demon, an invitation to touch it, to kiss it. An opportunity that the demon did not take. The wind wanted to pick back up, to blow into Sesshomaru's face and make him realize all he's missed out on. But for now it backed off, leaving the demon to figure it out himself.


	15. Order

**a/n: warning for um...feels...and blood...lots of blood actually. and um...screaming? basically i've had the idea bouncing around in my head and i was going to make a fic out of it, and i might still, but um...man i don't this is one of the drabbles anyone will enjoy lol. im such a horrible person omfg im so sorry for this one.**

* * *

_**Order**_

* * *

The field was quiet, far too quiet since it was so full. Full of people, full of demons, all spectators of the battle that had been held there. It was divided into two sides, one side holding a little girl seated on a two-headed dragon, her face pale and her mouth open in shock. Her deep brown eyes were also wide as she took in the scene before her, the same look slowly being mirrored in the rest of the faces on the other side. The older male across was holding a slayer woman up as she seemed to have grown weak in her knees, while the oddly dressed girl was looking even more shocked and scared than the little girl who took in the scene around her.

All the girl could see was the back of her lord, with his long silver hair and his armour and his bloodied fur boa that seemed to cling to him like a parasite. If she was on the other side of this battle, this battle they had waged for no reason, she would have seen the front of her lord completely splattered with blood. But what she could see besides him was a massive pool of blood, reminding her of her two villages where war and demons had massacred her family and the people who felt burdened with her presence.

Off to the side, the right side of her vision though the left of all the others, she saw a red lump in the blood splattered grass. She could make out the dark red of her lord's brother's kimono sleeve, along with the black stitching on the edges. And just poking out of that one particular area was a very tanned and calloused hand, with claws and blood.

It took her a moment to realize what had happened, as it took most of everyone as well, but it was clear as day to the little eight year old that her lord had finally gotten his revenge.

The odd looking girl she knew as Lady Kagome then screamed, high pitched and far more scared than usual, the name of the half-breed echoing around the forest.

"_**INUYASHA!**_" She bolted forward, tripping over herself into the dirt and blood on the ground.

Rin couldn't help but watch as her lord staggered slightly to the side, watching him then fall forward himself, onto his knees, giving her the view of the hanyou's only hand rising up and clutching his armless side. She watched his golden eyes widen, his ears tremble, and then he opened his mouth in the most agonizing, depressing, and nightmarish sound she had ever heard in her short life.

His head was tilted back, the sound never stopping as he clutched what little stump he had, as she had watched Lord Sesshomaru bring his blade down at the perfect angle to sever the arm from the shoulder.

Inuyasha looked back down at his side, his vision blurring and wavering, the blood spilling from the wound despite his grip on it to stop the blood from leaving his battered body. He sobbed and tried to nudge his arm closer to him, trying to pull it back so he could reach it. Letting go, allowing a large glob of his life force to land on the ground with a sickening _**Shlunk! **_He grabbed at his severed arm, shaking as he brought it up to his side and tried to force it back on, the sound of his exposed bone and flesh making Kagome cry harder than she already was.

"P..P..puttt...put it...back...put..it back...on...ple...easse...please...sess...sessho...u...tt...ba...ck...PUT IT BACK ON!" He screamed again, the hanyou's vision blinded with tears as he started to jab the arm harder into the position it was supposed to be in, "PUT IT BACK! PUT IT BACK! PUT IT BACK!"

Sesshomaru watched in fear, wondering if maybe he shouldn't have done this, wondering if he had taken it too far. He knew he had, but in his state of shock, knowing he had crippled his brother the same way he had been so long ago, he wasn't sure if this was real or fantasy. "...I can't..." He whispered.

"Please...please! Big brother...please...please put it back on...it can go back...it has to...oh god...oh fuck...fuck fuck FUCK!" The screaming started up again and Kagome soon found the strength to sit up and take the arm from the man she loved, tossing it away so she wouldn't have to hold on to it any longer than she could stand.

"Inuyasha...no...no it...we need to stop the bleeding..." She sobbed, putting her hands to the wound causing the hanyou to scream louder.

Sesshomaru slowly moved towards his brother, putting his hand out to touch the side of his face, drawing closer until he was next to him as well. He could not form the apology he wanted to, he could not get his tongue to move and help make the sounds he needed to make. In his daze, the hanyou had managed to grab the front of his kimono, yanking him closer to scream in his face.

"FIX IT!" Came the order, clear as day through the pained and tired voice of his little brother. His baby brother...the one he should have been protecting, not feuding with. The one he should be taking care of and helping and teaching...Instead he had taken his arm in cold blood. How on earth could he fix this? "FIX IT! Please! Just fucking do it! Fix me! Fix the damn arm! I'm fucking ordering you to do it! Fucking fix it! Listen to me!"

But Sesshomaru had stopped listening a while ago as he stared at the pool of blood around them, staining all of their clothes and skin now. Despite all the orders and the screaming, he could not fix this. This could not be fixed with an order. He was no magic slave, he could not be ordered to fix something that could not be fixed.

The hanyou continued to order him though, continued to cry and scream and Sesshomaru's mind wandered well into the time it took for his baby brother to pass out, for them to hull him up onto Kirara's back and take him back to the village. He was not even aware that he was sitting there in the hut as they cleaned the wound of his brother, the priestess and the human girl ordering him out of the room, or to pass bandages, to leave and then to sit behind Inuyasha to have his lap used as his pillow.

The group ordered him away, but his mind continued to play the screaming over and over in his head, making all outside noise simply just that, noise. He stayed in the hut, and then was ordered to leave, then he would be ordered back in, until Inuyasha finally came to, his entire side white and red, flat with barely any shoulder width, no arm laying at his side. Tired, bagged eyes looked up at the demon, the hanyou opening his mouth but no sound leaving, his vocals not yet healed after his screams.

Rin had then come in, a bucket of water in her hand and some folded cloth. She looked up at the demon and held up her things, "Kaede told me to give this to you..." She whispered, "Kagome said she wanted you to take care of Lord Inuyasha...She says you need to be a big brother..."

_I assume she's been ordering you around too..._The demon thought absently as he took the bucket and cloth, seating himself next to his brother. He dampened the folded cloth, pushing back the hanyou's bangs so he could place it on his forehead. Sesshomaru sat still there with him for a long time, watching him try and move in order to move an arm that no longer existed. Eventually the hanyou gave out a raspy sigh, and he tried to move his right arm instead, weakly reaching for Sesshomaru, who hesitantly gave him his hand.

It was a silent order he received then, a silent one he would not refuse to break, and that he listened to well. They sat there silently, allowing the hanyou to close his eyes again and rest, and the demon did not move, just as he was ordered to.


	16. Thanks

**a/n:** _I had like 3-4 ideas for this so I went with one of them and this is the first that I wrote out. The other ones will be written out as well, but they will be exclusively on y!gallery, so if you want to read those when they come out, feel free to click the link in my bio~ and if you don't have an account but you love yaoi and inucest, i would highly suggest you join up, because there are a loootttt of inusess fans on there and some amazing fan art!~_

_anyways~~~ enjoy some idiot sesshomaru and some fluffiness. this should make up for me slicing off Inuyasha's arm LOL_

* * *

**_Thanks_**

* * *

There was one thing Sesshomaru learned over the years, and that was Inuyasha had a habit of bringing up the most ridiculous holidays no one had ever heard of. First it was Chinese New Year, which he had apparently been told that children were to receive money and that you had to wear red (obviously making the hanyou extremely ready for this one since he was a child dressed in red), then it was Easter, which Kagome had to explain to him because his idiot brother couldn't explain it without saying "dude" or "dead guy" and other strange words. Of course there was also St. Patrick's Day, which the demon out right refused to let him celebrate as he had seen his brother drunk, and it was not fun at all, and now it was Thanksgiving.

Who knew what else his best friend, Kagome, would tell him next, and he wasn't exactly sure why he even had to take part in this. But since the hanyou had already gone to everyone and was helping Kagome prepare the feast for the night, Sesshomaru really had no choice. At least he didn't have to paint chicken eggs, or hold back his brother's hair so he could vomit, and he supposed he could deal with this.

What he hadn't excepted was for everyone to participate. At least those who mattered, like Rin, Jaken, the monk and slayer, Kohaku, Kagome and her mate, Kouga; along with the old priestess, himself and his brother. Then again, Inuyasha probably was quite excited to celebrate something with him, seeing as they were seen as a couple now, and they apparently had to do couple things and socialize as such. Seeing as the demon wasn't exactly a relationship type of man, someone who rarely ever thought of taking mates or starting families, he was surprised when he found he was liking that his brother had "asked him out" and started to stick around him.

They had a hut now of their own, which was in the village so he could continue to watch Rin and come and go as he pleased. It was nice to have somewhere tolerable to go to when he wasn't off making a name for himself, and even better, he had a sleeping hanyou to keep him warm at night when he came back too late to catch him awake. Though better than that, which the demon liked more than anything, was when he would crawl under the covers of their futon and pull the hanyou close and have Inuyasha turn in his arms, his lips ghosting over his skin in a sleepy attempt to kiss him. He hadn't ever really have someone who wanted to kiss him, that is, without wanting to also bite his head off as well so it was nice to see Inuyasha smile in his half-sleep state and mumble out some form of "I missed you" or "I love you."

As the night to eat and gather together came around, Sesshomaru found himself slightly uncomfortable, despite his slight acceptance to try this out. He didn't really understand why, but Kagome had gotten everyone to share what they were thankful for in life, which only out pressure on the demon. What exactly should he be thankful for? His father's lessons even in death? Rin being still alive despite how clumsy and accident prone she was? Kohaku living despite him wishing death upon the boy who had tried to kill Rin and then proceeded to steal her heart? Naraku's death, even though it should have been at his hand? The more he listened to the others, the more he wished he had said no to Inuyasha for this one too. Wasn't it enough to just have them be together without this damned human holidays from Kagome's time?

He listened carefully though to each of the humans and demons in the room, watching Miroku get slapped for saying he was thankful for Sango's ass, and then immediately laughed and changed to his children instead, Sango saying she was thankful for her brother's life, and so on and so forth. Kouga was apparently thankful for Inuyasha letting him have Kagome, which nearly started a fight, and Kaede being glad that he sister found rest once more and everyone was alive and well.

Everyone then looked to Inuyasha and he smirked, shoving food into his mouth as he glanced at everyone, "I'm thankful for Kagome's cooking...though her ramen is even better,"

"Hey! You helped with this meal! If you don't like it then stop trying to put demon liver into my recipes!" She shouted, though she was clearly smiling, just glad that he was eating something that wasn't completely raw or packaged.

"Whatever, it would have tasted better with it. But to be honest I'm thankful for a lot more..."

"Oh man, is the cur getting soft on us?" Kouga cackled, "Looks like I'm more of a man still!"

"Shut up! I'm just thankful that everyone is still here...and that I have...Sesshomaru..." He looked at the demon with a slight blush, "Because well...I dunno, you all are the only family I have.."

"Awww! Inuyasha!" Kagome cooed, and squealed, wiggling on her cushion.

"Oh cram it, Kagome. Don't make such a big deal out of this!"

"But it is a big deal!"

"Okay everyone, let's move on, even though Inuyasha's words were so..." Miroku sniffed and wiped an invisible tear from his cheek, "So heart warming."

"Oh shush, Miroku, let's hear what Sesshomaru is thankful for. He has to be happy about something." Sango smiled at the demon.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly before he shut them and sighed, "I have nothing to truly be thankful for. I am a demon, I have no such need for such a human quality..."

The room fell silent and all he could feel was Inuyasha's youki expanding in rage. He opened his eyes and looked over at the hanyou, who was glaring mini tetsusaigas into his head.

"You're really not thankful for anything?" He growled.

"Should I be?"

"Get out."

The humans' mouths dropped open at Inuyasha's words as he pointed to the door. The demon's eyes were quite wide now as he stared down at his brother.

"Just go. If you have nothing to be thankful for then god forbid you stay. Come back when shit actually means something to you!" The hanyou snarled, "God, to believe I thought you could be thankful and happy for something!"

The demon didn't budge at all as he stared at his brother, who seemed to realize that Sesshomaru wasn't going to move and got up himself, leaving the large hut they were eating in. Sesshomaru slowly looked around at everyone inside and realized that they seemed to be feeling no better than Inuyasha was.

"Wow, and Kagome thought Inuyasha was a jerk." Shippo whispered to Miroku and Sango.

"I can't believe that after so long you aren't at least thankful for having him..." Kagome whispered, "He's so happy to have someone who keeps coming back to him without him having to hunt them down, and you say you aren't thankful for at least him being there for you to return to?"

Sesshomaru looked away, "My emotions have no need being shared with you all..."

"So don't tell me you lied to him because you wanted to look tough and like the prideful jerk you normally are?"

"Well..."

"Someone's in the dog house tonight..." Kouga smirked.

"What's a dog house?" One of Sango's twins asked, causing the room to fill with the chatter of the humans once again.

The demon slowly stood, leaving behind a full spread of food behind as he walked out to locate his brother. He really was thankful, but that just didn't seem like the right word to explain how he felt. It was true, he didn't want to share these things with people it didn't concern, and he had a small sliver of hope that Inuyasha would just grumble and insult him, not walk off and demand that he leave.

He walked on into the forest, following the scent of his brother all the way to the sacred tree that he was now perched in. Sesshomaru looked up, placing a hand on the trunk of the tree, "Inuyasha? Will you come down?"

"No. Fuck off."

"Don't be like this...You couldn't have expected me to reveal my feelings in front of people who don't matter to me."

"Oh, so Rin and Jaken mean nothing to you? What about Kohaku, who you let stand by your side when you wanted to kill him? Oh, and you know, me, who gave you everything I have?"

"Inuyasha..."

"I could have just stuck with Kagome, but I didn't love her like I loved you, and I needed to let her move on. I let her be with that damn wolf so I could be with you, and you aren't at all thankful for that? Do you not even love me or something? Am I just a good lay for you?"

"No! Inuyasha , look, I am no demon who goes around revealing my weaknesses. I don't want anyone to know that I love you so deeply that they would come and take you from me!"

Inuyasha's ears perked and he glanced down at the demon, "...Really?"

"Little brother...I am thankful for much...but I don't want to explain to so many when it should only matter to the two of us. I am thankful for that human girl...Kagome...for releasing you from your binds, and for guiding you as well as she did. And I am thankful that you have watched Rin when I could not, and that you cared enough to do so. I am thankful for how many times you have tried to help me and save me from danger, even if I did not require it. But do you honestly think anyone's ears need to hear this but yours? My love is for you, and yours for me, and I trust you enough..." He looked away and started to scratch into the tree, almost nervously, "I trust you enough to know this all already...so that when I close myself up to others...you still know deep down that what I say is only to protect you and I both..."

Smiling, Inuyasha jumped down from the tree and gently took the demon's wrist, yanking him down to kiss him, "God you're an idiot...Keh...I really wish you'd open up more you know..."

"Well...if there is one thing we have in common...it's our stubbornness, though yours exceeds mine..."

"Oh shut up, and kiss me. That's another thing I'm thankful for. You being such a good kisser."

"Are you trying to make my heart pound, you idiot?"

"Maybe." The hanyou chuckled and wrapped his arms around the demon, "Thanks...for being my asshole...even though I want to strangle you so bad right now."

"And thank you for wanting me so much that I want to beat some sense into you when you blow up like this."

"Oh fuck off."

"I love you too, little brother."


	17. Look

**a/n: I really didn't know what to do for this, so the theme is a lot more subtle and more in the words. i hope you enjoy T^T consider this a late Valentine fic because I was to lazy and busy playing video games to think of something for yesterday lol**

* * *

**_Look_**

* * *

For weeks Inuyasha had made it his personal mission to avoid his brother at all costs. If he heard his brother get up, he would take Moko-Moko on the longest walk or take him to the farthest dog park away to stay out of the house until he was sure it was safe to go home. When at home he would stick to his room unless Sesshomaru went out of was somewhere as in the apartment, and even if he did somehow end up face to face with him, he'd make up the best excuse he could on the spot and leave for most of the night.

In fact he was starting to spend a lot of time with Kagome, and he had a feeling no one was liking this.

"Why are you always here, Inuyasha? I have a shrine to run and University to study for!" She yelled at him, whacking him over the head with a slipper.

"Can't I just hang out with my best friend?" He growled, grabbing the slipper from her and tossing it away, "I like spending time with you."

"And we used to date. That's what's weird, because instead of hanging around your ex for three weeks you should be out prowling for a new girlfriend...or boyfriend, I don't know what you are anymore."

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelped, narrowing his eyes at her, "I am perfectly straight!...At least I think I am...I don't know anymore!"

Putting her hand on her hips, Kagome glared at the hanyou, "Let's go sit down and have a nice long talk about why you don't know and why you're always at my house now." Leading him over to the kitchen, she forced him into a chair as she boiled water for tea. Getting out some standard tea cups, she bustled around the kitchen, leaving Inuyasha some time to think.

He remembered when Sesshomaru confronted him about the kiss, telling him to look at him when he denied it. He didn't want to, because it was one thing to deny something, but it was another to lie right to someone's face, especially when they seemed like a kiss meant so much more than it should. In fact, Inuyasha didn't know why he kissed him, he just knew he wanted to, and he didn't want to admit that he was sleeping with his brother until morning hit, and he didn't want to admit that he had wanted to kiss his brother for a very, very long time.

In fact it was when he had taken him to his mother's grave and when he started to really think about how glad he was to have him around. He helped with rent, he cooked him food, sometimes even drove him to work. But things kept getting weirder and Inuyasha's feelings were going places he had never known, and before he knew it he was falling head over heels for his older demon brother, and he couldn't do anything about it.

Incest was practically a sin, and he knew he would be burning in hell soon if he ever acted on those feelings. Well, he pretty much did, and that's why he was so scared. Even worse, Sesshomaru seemed to be feeling the same thing and he just didn't know how to handle that.

A cup was set down in front of him and Inuyasha snapped out of his thoughts and looked up at Kagome as she sat down across from him and sighed, "Alright, tell me what's up."

"Well...I think having Sesshomaru living with me has caused a lot of...problems..." He started, holding his cup, feeling the warmth seep into his skin.

"What kind of problems? I can't play twenty questions with you forever, you know!"

"Ugh...He just...we got close, okay? And I'm starting to feel things I shouldn't and it's freaking me out because it's wrong and I just can't look at him without getting all...all..jumbled up."

Kagome's eyes widened a little and she set down her cup, "You have...feelings for your brother...?"

"Well...I guess if you want to put it _that_ way..." Inuyasha pouted and sipped his tea. He looked up at Kagome's shocked expression and glared at her, "Look, it's not like I want to feel like this! It just happened!"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it, okay? Just...I know he can be a real idiot sometimes...and if you want to be with him it's going to cause so many problems. And not to say you can't deal with them, but you can be a little emotional when things go wrong."

"I'm not emotional!"

Kagome sighed, "Inuyasha, you need to go home. Okay? Just...finish your tea and go home and talk to your brother. If things turn out okay, and he doesn't kill you, then well, call me."

After finishing his tea, he sighed and said goodbye, driving back to the apartment. He parked in his spot and scoped the parking garage for the demon's own car, cursing when he spotted it off in the guest parking. He made his way slowly to the elevators, and shuffled inside the car as it took him up to his floor. Reaching his home, he stood at the door, hesitant to unlock it and come in, but thinking about how Kagome might kick his ass for not going to talk to the demon, he ended up opening up the apartment anyway.

There on the couch, the demon sat with the dog, watching the news. At the sound of Inuyasha's arrival, Sesshomaru turned and blinked at his brother, "You're back."

"Yeah...I went to visit Kagome." Inuyasha whispered, setting his keys on the counter. He looked down at his hands as he placed them on the surface and his ears shook, "Hey...um...Sesshomaru?..."

The demon frowned and stood up, tilting his head as he watched the hanyou, "What is it?"

"Um...you know...when...when you came to me...about that kiss? And I denied it?"

"Yes...what are you getting at, Inuyasha."

"I...I...I denied it...and...I only did that because..." He bit his lip and shook his head, "God...I just..."

The demon somehow had snuck up beside him without him even knowing, and he felt claws gently drag over his jaw, down to his neck and then stop just under his chin. "Look at me..." He whispered, and the hanyou let the demon turn his head, tilting it up to look at him.

"Sesshomaru..."

"Quiet...I know..." The demon whispered and his lips brushed against the hanyou's cheek.

Inuyasha shivered and he grabbed Sesshomaru's wrist, holding it tightly as his eyes began to close, "I just don't get it..."

"There's nothing to get...Just keep your eyes open..." The demon pressed his lips against his brothers, much deeper and passionate than their first, slightly innocent, peck before. His other hand cupped Inuyasha's cheek, and he could feel his sigh as he slid his arms around him.

The demon broke away and nuzzled the side of the hanyou's head, "I've been waiting...Waiting for you to just look in the places you haven't...You truly can be ignorant at times..."

"I...I just...what about _dad?"_

"We'll just have to make him _see, _won't we?" Sesshomaru chuckled and bent to kiss his brother's lips again and again, smiling as Inuyasha pressed himself closer and moaned.

"He's more of an idiot than I am..."

"Watch and see...I think if he looks hard enough as well...he'll understand..."


	18. Summer

_**Summer**_

* * *

When you think summer, you think sun and sandy beaches, cold drinks from Starbucks and volley ball, and blasting old tunes with the windows and top rolled down as you speed through the highways and cities. Summer was about having fun and enjoying yourself, letting yourself go after the hard work done through the other three seasons. It was about friendships and flings, experimentation and commitment.

And to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, it was just these things, as they laid on their towels overlooking the ocean ahead. Both wore dark sun glasses, their eyes highly sensitive to the bright sun looming over head. The hanyou wore bright red swim trunks, his toes wiggling as they were finally freed from the year of closed toe shoes. His hair was pulled back in a french braid, just too keep it off his sweating back. He was hoping to gain two more shades to his already perfectly tanned and creamy feeling skin. He smirked, glancing over at Sesshomaru, who had insisted that he keep the umbrella above him to keep the sun away.

The demon had worn white, which was stupid because if Inuyasha dragged him into the water, he was sure everyone would see his junk. His hair was pulled into a high ponytail and when he moved his head, the hair would sway with him, tickling the hanyou's elbow at times. He had complained that if they went out he would have to lather on an entire bottle of sunscreen just to keep himself pale and unburned. Not like the hanyou cared. If the demon did burn he could have fun by poking them. He'd also get the chance to lather Aloe Vera all over him and feel him up a little.

It was pretty much how they were spending their time now that they had made it clear they wanted something with each other. Whenever they could get their hands on each other, they next hour was spent feeling up biceps and thighs and usually ended in a heated make out session that would have them panting and dazed.

And now they were in public and Inuyasha was just dying for the question to pop up. His eyes roamed over the demon's skin and he waited and waited until finally he saw the demon lean forward and crawl down the towel, laying on his stomach as he held out a bottle of lotion.

"Would you be so kind?" He asked, looking away from the hanyou to gaze out at the kids playing in the water. Far ahead was a little girl in an orange and green one piece, splashing a boy wearing black and green shorts. Yelling at them, and while staying as far away from the water as possible, a little green demon waved his walking stick at them. The demon smirked and looked back at Inuyasha as he took the bottle and climbed over him.

Sesshomaru hissed when Inuyasha deliberately ground his pelvis into his ass, glaring at his brother when he chuckled. "Just put that dreadful shit on and get off me, idiot." The demon hissed when Inuaysha did it once more.

"Oh chill out, you know you like it." The hanyou laughed and poured the white liquid into his hands, moving it between his hands before he began to massage and smooth it into Sesshomaru's skin. his hands tended to roam a little too far down and the demon would buck each time Inuyasha lost focus.

The demon sighed and shut his eyes, laying his head down on his arms. It was nice to be out in the sun with the little punk, if only he would keep the PDA down to a minimum. The last thing he needed was children to ask about why the big demon was being dry humped into the sand by the little hanyou. He swore the poor idiot hadn't been laid in months, and it clearly did not help that Sesshomaru wasn't ready to fuck him into the mattress...and the couch...and the counter...God, if he wanted to he would flip him over and fuck him in the sand and then in the ocean, maybe even in the middle of the volleyball game being played not far from them.

He sighed again and then froze when he felt Inuyasha slip a hand down the back of his hands, squeezing a plump cheek and then let a finger roam inbetween... Sesshomaru stood up quickly, taking off his sunglasses to give Inuyasha the look of death.

The hanyou looked up in fear at the demon and put up his hands, "I'm sorry! I couldn't help myself! You should really stop eating so well to make your butt feel so- h-hey!" Sesshomaru bent down and lifted the hanyou up and over his shoulder, walking down to the water, "Put me down!"

The demon continued to walk down between families and teens, passing Kagome and her new summer fling, Kouga, sitting in the sand.

Inuyasha reached out to her and yelped, "Kagome! Help me!"

"Not a chance!" She laughed and pulled out a sandwich, watching her friend get carried off to the ocean, "This is going to be hilarious, Kouga. Just watch. The idiot hates being thrown into water. You should have seen when our friend miroku tossed him in at the pool. The poor idiot could have boiled the chemicals out of the pool with how angry he was."

"Oh man, now this I have to see!" The wolf clapped his hands and smirked.

"Noooo! No! Sesshomaru, put me down! Please!? Please! I promise I'll stop touching your butt!" The hanyou yelled, attracting attention from the whole beach as Sesshomaru stopped hip deep in the ocean and grunted, lifting the hanyou above his head.

"You're such a pervert!" He growled and threw the hanyou off into the sea with a smirk. He placed his hands on his hips as he watched with great satisfaction as Inuyasha sunk into the water with a terrified scream and resurface moments later looking worse than a rain soaked dog.

"Sesshomaru!" He yelped, looking around for his sunglasses, "God! You are such an asshole!"

"That's what you get for thinking you could top me in the middle of the beach!" The demon called out to him and turned his back, flipping his ponytail over his shoulder and making his way back to their spot. "Enjoy the water, Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha growled and sunk in the water, making sure only his eyes were visible so that the laughing beach couldn't see how red his face was.

* * *

**a/n: he touched the butt **( )( )ヽ(`Д´)ﾉ **sess has an A+ bum. 100% would bang.**


	19. Transformation

_**A/N:** pure crack. just...pure crack. i felt like we all need something lighter to counter the heaviness of the other two fics im updating so *throws crack at* have fun~_

* * *

_**Transformation**_

* * *

"What do you think it is?" Miroku asked as the three men huddled around the strangle bottle.

They didn't have much reason to be hanging around each other, seeing as Inuyasha and Miroku weren't exactly best friends with Sesshomaru, but the three of them decided to do something productive as the girls of their groups bathed and relaxed. They weren't really ones to sit still anyway, so exploring was the next best thing to fighting demons. It was the monks idea to do this, and the hanyou's idea to go exploring the nearby cave, while it was all the demon's fault for how they got stuck staring at the bottle. It was a strange colour, yet it didn't seem to have any scent.

"You think it's a trap?" Inuyasha whispered, poking it and looking around the cave. It was like some strange dungeon that they had found themselves in and this was their reward for making it past all the death pits and demons. "Like...It could kill us..."

"It doesn't smell like poison..." The demon whispered back, picking it up, causing the two other men to shout their protests.

"Don't touch it!" Miroku reached out, chuckling, "We don't want it to drop..."

"Are you implying that this Sesshomaru cannot hold onto bottles?" Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow.

"N-no! Not at all!" _I'm just scared that Inuyasha is going to tackle you and then you'll break it._

The demon turned it over in his hands and then thrust it into Inuyasha's chest, "Try it."

"Why do I gotta!?" Inuyasha snapped, pushing it back.

"Because we'll all benefit from your death."

"Now that's not true..." The monk tried to say, watching the two bicker back and forth.

"Ugh! If you're going to be such a pussy, then fine, I'll drink it," Inuyasha grabbed the bottle and put it to his lips, "I just hope that for your sake it doesn't make me gain magical powers to whoop your ass."

"Doubtful. Just drink it." Sesshomaru frowned and tipped the bottle and Inuyasha's head back so he could swallow a portion of the liquid.

Eye's widening, Inuyasha coughed and pushed it away into Sesshomaru's hands, falling into a coughing fit. He dropped to his knees, doubling over as he gripped his neck.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku lunged towards him but stopped when the hanyou suddenly sat up and groaned, "What is it!?"

"Fuck my life...keep the pervert away from me..." A softer voice came from the ground, the hanyou turning to look up at his brother and friend.

Both the demon and the monk's eyes widened, taking in the sight of Inuyasha. His hair seemed shinier and his lips plumper. His kimono and haori stretched in the chest area, showing some cleavage as he, or should they say, _she, _stood up and growled.

"Stop staring! God! Do you have to rape every woman with your eyes, Miroku!?" She snapped.

"But, Inuyasha...you look so beautiful, it's so hard not to stare!" The monk smiled innocently.

"Inuyasha...you've completed your transformation..." The demon covered his mouth as he turned away, his body beginning to shake, "...Into the woman you were truly meant to be...Congratulations on the breasts, _little sister..."_

"Oh shut up! This isn't funny, Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha stomped her foot and growled, "Don't be so mean! this is serious!"

"Inuyasha...?" Miroku stepped forward, hands reaching out, "Would you be kind enough to let me touch your breasts and bear my children?"

"Lay off monk!" The hanyou screeched, running behind Sesshomaru and gripping his Kimono sleeves.

As the monk came closer, cooing and laughing, trying to act as innocent as possible, he didn't notice Sesshomaru come closer, dragging Inuyasha with him, until he was right in front of him and pouring the liquid down Miroku's throat.

As he coughed and collapsed, Inuyasha watched closely, breasts pressed hard against the demon's back. Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow and turned around to look at his brother, or sister, as Miroku rolled on the ground, fondling his new set of breasts. He gently pushed the hanyou back to squeeze one supple breast and looked up into Inuyasha's eyes as she blushed.

"Your breasts...are acceptable for this Sesshomaru."

_**"WHAT!?"**_


	20. Tremble

**_A/N: ummmm kind of sequel to the "Formal" drabble. just all smut. because smut is great. especially when you don't want daddy to know you're screwing your brother in your room LOL_**

* * *

**_Tremble_**

* * *

Sesshomaru didn't know how to respond the moment he felt Inuyasha begin to tremble beneath him. Sure the idiot told him to be gentle, but after months of going behind their father's back after that dance he was sure that his brother wasn't a virgin. Perhaps he was thinking about the wrong ends, because there was no doubt about them both not being virgins in terms of fucking someone else; but the hanyou had definitely never been with another boy before, and honestly, no amount of gay porn could have prepared either of them. As they laid on the demon's bed, the lights off and the door shut, he could feel his brother shake as he pushed himself into him, gasping at the tightness. God, it felt far too good for it all to be real.

"You need to calm down..." He hissed at his brother, placing his hands next to Inuyasha's head, fingers grabbing at the sheets and his hair.

"I...f-fuck...I-I c-can't..." Inuyasha whined, his squeezed shut and head tossing to the side, "F-fuck...you're too big. Get out of me."

"Don't be ridiculous..." Sesshomaru sighed and gently pulled back, only to thrust forward slowly, making the hanyou cry out unbearably loud. "Shut up...I don't need father coming in to see us screwing, Inuyasha."

"I'd l-like to see y-you take y-your own c-c-cock...asshole..." He breathed, wrapping his legs around his brother's hips as he moved again, "Nnngg! g-god...damnit..."

The demon sighed and bent over the hanyou, moving his arms to wrap around the slender body of his younger brother as he continued to thrust slowly. Inuyasha's trembles didn't cease even with their close proximity, in fact he seemed to only shake harder and breathe faster, and all in all, the hanyou was just turning into a mess of passion. His neck was bared to the world, and Sesshomaru took that as an opportunity to nip and kiss at his skin. His brother was such a moron, trembling from sex as if he was some virgin bitch. Though he knew he couldn't help it, somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that he himself would probably tremble from the feeling of a cock sliding in and out of him.

Picking up the pace of his thrusts, it only made Inuyasha cry out again and he quickly slapped his hand over his mouth before the demon could. Whining and mewling, the hanyou was just making such delicious and cute sounds, the demon found himself purposely fucking him hard just so he could feel him tremble and cling to him, digging his claws deep into his shoulders as he tried to pull himself up and hide in the demon's neck. Oh, and he was trying so desperately to be quiet, which only made his ears shudder and flatten, and his voice became softer and pathetic. Sesshomaru smirked and moved his arms away, holding himself up again as he pushed Inuyasha's ass up and pounded into him harder and harder. The hanyou squeaked and his eyes snapped open, his body freezing up and his ass clenching, which made the demon moan surprisingly loud.

Grabbing his waist with one hand, Sesshomaru began to fist his brother's erection with the other, watching him arch and moan, tossing his head back and forth as he was fucked mercilessly. The challenge of being quiet seemed to be long gone now as he sobbed out and panted, his legs squeezing around the demon's hips.

"F-fuck!" He whimpered, "Fuck fuck fuck fuck!"

Jesus Christ, he was so adorable, Sesshomaru smiled and kissed his blushing cheeks and then nibbled on his lips as he continued his assault on his body. His trembles only got worse and soon he was releasing onto his stomach and all over the demon's hand, his back arching as he squeezed his eyes shut, his mouth open in a silent scream. Holding him with two hands now, Sesshomaru went as hard and fast as he could before he bent over and moaned loudly, cumming inside of his baby brother then collapsing onto his body.

Holding still, he felt the hanyou continue to shiver and shake, completely motionless otherwise as he breathed rapidly, trying to bring himself back to earth. Lifting himself slightly, Sesshomaru took in the sight of his little brother and sighed, completely content as he removed himself and held his shaking body close. First times were surely memorable, especially when they were as amazing as theirs.


	21. Sunset

_**A/N: a fluffy and lame one. im sorry for not updating often right now dhewiufhjd too much going on and i just haven't been inspired. But i promise that something more will be put up soon, even if it is just these for now fhwoefj im sorry, enjoy~**_

* * *

_**Sunset**_

* * *

Some things just weren't worth waiting for.

At least that's what Inuyasha told himself time and time again after so many years of waiting for something to happen. It had started when he was a child, watching the sunset with his mother as she held him close and told him about his father. She would tell him about how strong he was, how he saved his life and he should be grateful that such a man had existed for him. But it wasn't really for him, no, he knew that his father meant more to his mother than himself. It was the man who had the presence of his father that he had longed for.

He remembered from his childhood the scent of storms and danger. It had him trembling every sunset as he heard a great dog demon howl before he saw it's shape take to the skies, disappearing with the sun, and reappearing as a young man with the moon. As a child he had been fascinated, wanting to meet the boy who smelt like him, who carried the faint, lingering scent of his father. It was only a little though, he barely remembered what the old man smelt like now that he was older.

Times had changed though, and while he may have dealt with each blow Sesshomaru threw at him, and rolled with every punch, dodged every swing, he felt like there was something missing each sunset and moonrise.

Sure, he had enjoyed these moments with Kagome when she had been alive, and though they may have not ever had any children together, he knew that if they had he would be sharing this moment with them. Everyone was dead now, almost anyway. Miroku and Sango's kids had kids now, and he was still Uncle Inuyasha to them all. Even Shippo had his own kit who he would play with, much more gently than he had the fox before. Time really did change a lot of things.

So when he stood on the hill he had stood on with Kagome, watching the sunrise again as he had every day and every year before then, he wondered if things would change in this spot. Would he ever see Sesshomaru's demonic figure soar across the sky again? Was he even alive? He sometimes saw other things fly, sometimes the wind would pass by and he would swear that he heard Kagura shout down to him or the whizzing of her dance of blades, but it was always just his mind playing tricks on him. He was an old dog now to the world, no matter how young he appeared in all his forms. Immortality wasn't as beautiful as the sun that shone on him as it began to hide behind the earth, leaving room for the celestial moon.

To his surprise, he heard something behind him pad across the tall grass and stop, a scent he swore he hadn't smelt in over eighty years. As the sun slowly left the sky, leaving the blue above to darken and the moon behind him to rise, he heard the howl he had been waiting for. A smile crept onto his face, his ears perking up once again at the woeful greeting, he turned only when the moonlight took the place of the sun to face the man he had been waiting for centuries.

"I'm here..." The demon murmured, loud enough for the hanyou to hear as he stepped into the path of the moon, "Like the dog you are...you've been waiting for me..."

Inuyasha laughed and ran to greet the demon for the first time in years.


	22. Mad

_**A/N: Honestly, this is like my biggest headcanon for these two. Enjoy~**_

* * *

_**Mad**_

* * *

Sesshomaru found that he had this weird interest and kink that always had him smiling like an idiot when he achieved it. There was just something about tormenting and making the hanyou he lived with extremely upset and angry with him that had him all giddy and sexually excited. He'd tried it a few times, just to see what would come out of having Inuyasha want to stab him with the closest object to him, and he was surprised to find that hate sex was far more exhilarating than regular sex. In fact, he loved hate sex so much, he'd tried almost every day to piss off his brother in hopes that it would result in some violent kissing and undressing until they were fucking on the kitchen counter.

He shivered with excitement as he thought of all the bite marks, gashes and bruises he had on his own body, and then had to hold back a moan as he remembered how much damage he had done to Inuyasha while they had fucked. Sighing to himself as he sat on the couch, Moko-moko nestled at his feet, he wondered when the hanyou would be home from work. Seeing as it was late already, maybe it would be even easier to get him angry and into bed with him. A part of him even hoped that Inuyasha would try and take him. He shivered again, smiling to himself as he imagined the hanyou fucking him into the couch instead of the other way around.

"Hnn...What am I ever going to do, Moko? It seems I like to be fucked just as much as I like to fuck..." He smirked as he leaned down to pet the dog, who simply looked up at him with his tongue hanging out. "You have no idea what I'm saying, which means I can't feel bad about discussing my sex life with you. You're such a good boy." Sesshomaru cooed as Inuyasha burst through the main door and chucked his keys across the room towards the open window. It was a miracle that the clump of jingling metal hit just above the window and fell to the floor, though the demon wished it had flown out so he could watch the hanyou get even more upset.

Watching him as he stomped around the kitchen, opening and slamming cupboards and the fridge, Sesshomaru's excitement grew, making him cross his legs to conceal his erection for the moment. Inuyasha growled and slammed his hands down on the counter, narrowing his eyes at the demon. He quirked an eyebrow at his younger brother, who simply growled again, and then gave him a sly smile.

"Bad day, little brother?" He purred.

"Oh shut up, you fugly bastard," Inuyasha spat, "You didn't even make dinner? No fucking take out or anything? Are you fucking useless now that we're together? Do you think I'm your bitch and I should make all the food if we want to survive?"

"Not at all, Inuyasha. I simply did not know what you would want to consume on this...eventful evening."

The hanyou snorted and flipped the demon off as he went to rip through the fridge and freezer again, "Oh my god! Is there no fucking food in this fucking apartment!?"

Sesshomaru chuckled and stood up slowly, "You made me write a list the other day for you to go shopping. Did you not do that yet?"

"So you're saying it's my fault that we have no food and may potentially starve?"

"No, no, Inuyasha, it's not your fault...well, maybe a little..." He was up behind him now, wrapping his arms around the angry hanyou as he ground his erection into his ass. His hands groped and felt the younger male up, daring to even squeeze his round little ass cheeks.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Inuyasha grumbled, trying to push him away from behind.

"You're cute when you're upset..." The demon cooed into his neck, getting a good slap to the head which only made him pull back to laugh.

"I am not! And stop laughing!"

"But it's true...you're ears shake and you get all flushed and I find it adorable."

"I fucking hate your guts, you know that?"

"Oh, you tell me every day...why don't you show me?" The demon challenged and licked his lips, finding that their positions switched faster than he anticipated.

With his chest to the fridge, Inuyasha began to grope and feel him up as well, claws raking over his sides, making him moan softly. "I fucking hate it when you do this..." The hanyou growled as his fingers slipped to Sesshomaru's belt buckle and zipper.

"When I do what?" The demon breathed, cheeks already flushing a soft pink as he looked back at the hanyou.

"When you purposely piss me off more for sex. You think I'm dumb and haven't caught on?" Inuyasha yanked down the demon's pants past his ass, squeezing and massaging the plump cheeks before kneeling down and spreading them apart.

Sesshomaru let out a louder moan when he felt the hanyou sweep his tongue over his entrance, shuddering as he felt the muscle poke into him a little, "If you hate it...so..much...then why are you preparing me for your cock, Inuyasha?"

The hanyou stood back up and the demon heard a zipper fall and the rustle of his jeans before they hit the kitchen floor, "Because I think I like it a little too much..." He murmured and pushed himself into Sesshomaru's ass, moaning low as his hands continued to wander his brother's clothed body.

Smirking to himself, Sesshomaru let down his dominant exterior quickly and chuckled in triumph. That was all he needed to hear as he let himself go to the pleasures of his little brother. Nothing could be sweeter than hate sex with a crazy, angry bitch like Inuyasha.


	23. Thousand

_**A/N: oh my look at that! another update so soon! Ummmm prepare for feels. Enjoy~ **_

* * *

_**Thousand**_

* * *

The night had fallen upon the city quickly, the stars poking out from the smog and local neon lighting, trying to show off their beauty. The hanyou had requested that they keep the blinds and curtains open for the night, at least until they got tired, because he wanted to try and see what little stars he could with the demon. Laying in bed, the older propped naked against pillows and the younger in his arms and equally undressed, they held each other loosely as they just enjoyed each other's company. It was rare for them to do so, as normally they were making snarky remarks, having sex, or just moving around everywhere. It was so rare that they actually laid down and acted like a couple, that it was a shock to Sesshomaru when Inuyasha had suggested this in the first place.

He kept the room dark, save for a couple candles so that they could both smell something nicer than sweat and cum. He felt the hanyou sigh against him, relaxing into their position as he turned his head to look out the window. All there really was to see were couple dots in the sky, a sliver of the moon and the lights of the buildings around them, but he seemed to be enjoying the sights as he wasn't complaining. The demon slowly ran his fingers through his brother's hair, rubbing an ear occasionally, making sure that he was well relaxed for their down time.

"Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha whispered, his brow furrowing in thought.

"Hn?"

"How long to think stars live before they explode?"

Sesshomaru thought about it for a moment and sighed, "I don't know...possibly thousands of years...billions more likely..."

"It's kind of interesting...like thousand seems like such a small number, but we only ever get the chance to see one millennium, well humans do... I guess demon's get to live a lot longer."

"True, humans generally live a shorter life than demons, only because their body isn't built for a long life. Some live a little past a hundred, so I suppose that's a feat to acknowledge."

"How long to demons generally live then?" The hanyou asked curiously.

"Thousands of years longer than humans...Father himself is just a little over a thousand, and he still has many, many more millennia before him." The demon shrugged.

"So...you still have a long life ahead of you too right?"

Pausing, Sesshomaru wondered why this topic had even come up. If he had wanted down time, why was he asking about life spans? Inuyasha wasn't one to ask such strange questions. He normally was blunt and direct in his speech, rarely asking questions unless he needed to. So why the sudden fascination with time?

"Why are you asking me these things? It's silly to think about time."

"Well...I guess if you do have a lot of it in front of you...you don't have to worry about much..." Inuyasha whispered and shifted in the demon's arms.

"Inuyasha?"

"I'm half human...so where does that put me exactly?"

The demon shut up instantly, only now just figuring out what he was getting at. Hanyou's were a mystery. Some changed forms constantly, living as a human and then switching to a demon against their will. Some were like Inuyasha who had days when their human or demonic forms would surface and there was nothing they could do about it. So where did that leave Inuyasha? His human form had aged with him, and he still looked quite young, much like a teenager still. Would he have thousands of years ahead of him, or would he only have as many as his human form would allow?

Could he even age, or would he age a little slower and eventually pass from the world like every other being did in old age? The demon didn't like to think about this, he didn't like to think of death period. To think of the end constantly brought your mind away from the present, and what you have in that moment. To appreciate the little things is what being human is all about, and even as a demon he cherished a lot as it was. Inuyasha was one thing he cherished the most, and to think of his life one day ending had his mood plummeting.

"Inuyasha..." He murmured, "I don't have the answers for you..."

"I figured...you wouldn't know..."

"I'm sure you'll live a long life. I'm sure there is nothing for someone like you to worry about."

"But one day I'm not going to be here anymore."

"Yes...but all things come to an end eventually...time will one day cease to exist...this world will one day be gone..."

"I don't want to die...not like a human...not like my mother or anyone else...But at the same time...I know so many people who are human...and one day I'm going to have to watch them pass away, and I'm still going to be here...well...maybe..." Inuyasha looked away, a whine escaping his throat, "If you live for a thousand years or more...and I maybe get that many...maybe even a little more...what will you do?"

"Well...I'll pass on when the world lets me pass on...There is still the possibility that you will be reincarnated and I will find you again."

"But...if I do age...would you still love me? Like, love me like you love me now."

"Of course. I'd love you a thousand years."

"And when I die?"

"A thousand and more after your passing."

"If I come back, and I'm super annoying and stupid, even then?"

"I'd wait until you matured, but even if you were a child, I'd love you all the same. A Thousand years, whether you are human or demon, and a thousand more when you pass again."

Inuyasha smiled softly and reached back to play with some of Sesshomaru's hair, sighing as the demon's touches became more gentle, like he could break or die any moment.

"I won't break..."

"I know..."

"I'm fine..."

"I know..."

"I'm just scared..."

"So am I...a little heartbroken as well..."

"Why?"

"Because I honestly don't want you to leave this world, not now or ever...but life is something I don't understand well...and there is no way to change who you are...So it breaks my heart that I can't ease your mind of these troubles...I wish you could burden me with the task of finding a way to make you live as long as I do..." Sesshomaru frowned and leaned forward, pressing his lips to Inuyasha's shoulder as he squeezed his eyes shut.

The hanyou sighed again, turning his head to the demon and burying his nose in his hair. He closed his eyes and moved his hands to hold Sesshomaru to him. He purred softly into his soft, silvery tresses before he began to mumble into his ear.

"I'll make a bet with you...that I can live past a thousand years...or longer so that we can have as much hate sex and moments like these until we're sick of living..." The hanyou murmured.

"Past a thousand and more, hn?" The demon purred against the hanyou's neck as he placed an open mouth kiss to his throat, "If you don't make it...You better come back then."

"I'll see if whoever runs the universe will let me." Inuyasha chuckled and relaxed into Sesshomaru once again as the city lights grew brighter as the night grew darker above them.

A thousand years would be a long time for anyone, but Sesshomaru had a feeling that Inuyasha was stubborn enough to extend his life as long as he wished. He never did play by the rules, rather, he made them up so he, and everyone else around him, would be happy and content even when he was gone.


	24. Outside

_**A/N: I didn't want to write, but thinking back to this doujinshi i have a love hate relationship with(more hate due to the content because ehh..not my cup of tea in terms of pairings) and listening to the final fantasy xiii-2 soundtrack, I came up with this. I just want everyone to know, that if i get sent another review like the last one I got on The Artisan, I will most likely take everything down. Rape is not okay, and I will not accept threats of rape so I write MY stories YOUR way. I just wanted to let everyone know that. I was very bothered by it and I almost thought of abandoning everything because I felt violated. On a happier note, have some fluff, because I need it and I think we all need it. Enjoy~**_

* * *

**_Outside_**

* * *

Inuyasha had been confused for months. Traveling with the demon now, he had thought it would be a good way to bond and create a more brotherly relationship. It had only made him confused about his feelings though. He had thought that he would be fine with no one, or just Kagome, but it seemed that Sesshomaru had made his way into his thoughts, and he had no clue how to deal with this.

Outside in the wilderness, the stars seemed to be brighter than ever, though it had helped that they were closer to a village to sleep this time. It seemed that the villagers were celebrating, which had somehow illuminated the whole forest in manmade, twinkling lights. It had amazed the hanyou how lights could be so ethereal and beautiful, and he wondered what it would be like to escape his troubles and be one of the many little lights in the sky above him. As he leaned against the tree he had chosen as his perch, he didn't notice the soft sound of Sesshomaru's footsteps as they came closer to their camp. He had left to walk around, see where the nearest stream would be for water, and what dangers there were before scenting the area.

When the demon had stopped in front of him, Inuyasha looked up at him and blushed, the distance between them too close for comfort.

"Hanyou, you're staring at things again." Sesshomaru said with a bored tone.

"Eh? No I'm not!" The hanyou stood, still blushing as he tried to step around his brother to escape his gaze.

The demon turned with his movements, swift and smooth as their kimono's brushed lightly together, rustling slightly. Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow at the soft colour that had appeared on his brother's cheeks and raised his chin a little. "You are blushing."

"Ugh, do you have to point out the obvious!?"

"Well you are the only conversation around. I would assume that you would expect me to make observations."

"Yeah, well it's annoying...and you know what everyone says about assuming." Inuyasha blushed a little more, glancing back at the demon.

"No, I do not."

"You're hopeless."

"And you're cranky."

The casual words Sesshomaru tossed at him made him frown and he turned his back to him, putting up his hand as if that would cease any more conversation on the matter. "I'm going to the stream...Going to look at the lights or something..."

Raising an eyebrow, Sesshomaru watched the hanyou walk off through the trees, soon losing him from sight, but never by scent. He waited a moment, looking up at the stars himself before he decided to follow his hanyou brother through the forest. The direction he was taking was closer to the village, and he wondered what had the hanyou so uptight and embarrassed.

It hadn't take him long to find him, pacing back and forth in front of the water, the scenery surprisingly celestial as fireflies poked out from their hiding spots in the trees and bushes and flowers. The demon watched in half amazement how the green light of the insects made Inuyasha look much more handsomer than usual. The reflection of light on the water bounced around as they flew about, minding their business as the hanyou minded his own. Either he wasn't paying attention or his senses were so dull he could not tell that Sesshomaru was watching him, but it didn't matter to him. What mattered was how different he was seeing his younger brother now, the broadness of his shoulders, the tone and volume of his hair as it bounced behind him. Even his ears seemed to twitch as he mumbled, swivelling towards unknown sounds of the forest, picking up on every strange noise and movement.

The demon concentrated and listened closely to the hanyou's words as he paced, watching his expression change depending on what words he had said to the air around him.

"He's annoying...I shouldn't feel like this..." He heard him mumble, "He's my brother...yet every second I stand by him the more my heart hurts. This is ridiculous...stupid...I don't even want to acknowledge that I might possibly..." Inuyasha cut himself off with a chuckle as he faced the water.

Staring out at the landscape and beyond, out to the warmly lit village through the thin grouping of trees, the hanyou sighed and hung his head, stepping into the water and moving closer to the lights.

"Stupid...stupid for loving someone I shouldn't..."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened a little, and he finally emerged as the hanyou reached the center of the water, looking up at the stars and fireflies around him. Stepping softly on the earth, he waded into the water behind his brother, his kimono sleeves billowing behind him as his moko-moko floated on top of the water. Reaching out, his ears tuned in on every breath and heartbeat Inuyasha gave out, every ripple of the water around him, the sloshing of the stream against the bank, he placed his hands gently on the hanyou's shoulders.

Jumping slightly, Inuyasha's own eyes widened as he was gently pulled back against leather and bone, his head fitting into the small space between the spikes that protruded from the chest plate of the demon. Hands that lay on his shoulders soon smoothed down his collarbone as Sesshomaru leaned forward, his arms wrapping around him gently. He nestled his chin between two twitching ears and soon his arms were grasped by shaking, clawed hands. Purring softly, Sesshomaru let a small smile grace his lips as his hair fell forward around them.

"The outdoors..." He murmured into one of the furry appendages near his face, "..can be such a magical place...can it not, Inuyasha?"

The hanyou opened his mouth and gripped the demon tightly, "Yes..."

"When you're out at night...in these settings of wonder...things truly become clear to you, do they not?"

"Yes..."

Brushing his lips softly over a dog-like ear, Sesshomaru's head dipped down to the side of the hanyou's face, lips now brushing against a flushed cheek. "You look much more enticing in this light...The outdoors suits you so well..._Inuyasha_."

Moving his head to look at the demon, his eyes became half lidded as the two brother's stared at each other, the green light of the fireflies dancing across their face with the reflecting ripple of the water around them. As lips finally met, Inuyasha wondered when the demon's arms felt so good around him, and when green became his favourite colour.


End file.
